James Potter and the Shrieking Shack
by superkatie12321
Summary: [complete] A prequel to all of the Harry Potter books, set in James and co.'s 7th year at Hogwarts. The last part of the James Potter septology.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This is a Lily/James fic! I'm sorry to say that I've paired up all of Lily's friends with all of James' friends, but it had to be done! I suppose this is an AU fic because Sirius has a twin sister (whose name might change throughout lol because I didn't like the first name and had to change them all and I may have missed a few) and they also have a little brother.

Disclaimer: I only own Katie, Aries, Gemini and their parents and owls and stuff! Oh yeh! And Kate and Robyn! Ok ok ok! Anything you recognise isn't mine! Lol!

-Chapter 1-

The Potters Arrive

In Little Whinging, Privet Drive to be precise, it was just another bright summer's morning. The sun was gleaming across the rooftops and shimmering along the cars. The sky was a beautiful pale blue and it made the air seem clean and crisp. At number four life went on like it did everyday. Rose Evans made breakfast, Lily Evans went out to the shop to get the newspaper for her father, Robert Evans and Petunia Evans whined on about Lily and her freak school.

For muggles everything seemed normal, but that's just because they didn't notice the purple triple-decker bus that had just landed on the pavement. The doors flung open and out came a woman, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, a man and a 17 year old boy along with several large suitcases and a grand piano. There should have also been two twins and a younger boy but they had been forced to go home and tell there mother that the Potter's had moved and to tell her where before leaving again.

The boy and the man immediately busied themselves with the luggage as the woman tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked up the path to a house with a red door. She pushed the door, but it didn't open. She was puzzled and looked around before pushing the door again, this time with slightly more force. She looked at the door in disgust and crossed her arms and began to think. She suddenly had an idea and began fumbling around in her jacket pockets. After a few moments she found what she was looking for, a small, silver key. She began prodding it at the door viciously.

The man, who had watched her with amusement, rushed forward and reached into his pocket. He had lots of messy, black hair and blue eyes and looked very friendly. His wife stopped him from bringing his hand out and said, "now Edward dear, you know we can't in this area, it's full of muggles!"

He sighed, as he realised that his wife was right, and withdrew his empty hand. He took the key off his wife and began searching for a hole in the door. An old man, who was walking his dog, looked in amazement at the grand piano that was on the lawn and then at the boy, whose floppy, black hair was falling into his hazel coloured eyes, behind and in front of his round, black rimmed glasses. The boy gave him a 'have you got a problem with that' look and the old man quickened his pace and carried on walking his dog. His dog, however, had a different idea. He didn't want to go, so instead bounded merrily up to the boy and began wagging his tail.

"Come on Bonzo, time to go!" the old man said and the dog obediently but reluctantly followed his owner. The boy chuckled and got a stern look from his mother.

Lily Evans was walking along the street with a newspaper in her hand. She had just been to the corner shop for her father and was returning home again. She reached into her pocket and turned the volume up on her c.d. player.

"People kill and people dying, children hurt you hear them crying" she sang along to the music "will you practice what you preach, would you turn the other cheek. Father, father, father…OH NO!" she stopped dead as she saw the sight in front of her at her neighbours house. She hurried on quickly, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

"EVANS?" he called, she winced and span around.

"Potter" she said, acknowledging him.

"Why are you…" He began, but was cut off by his mother pushing in front of him. Lily tried to escape but the lady, who turned out to be Mrs Potter, grabbed her arm and refrained her from doing so.

"Do you know each other?" they both nodded, glaring at each other "how perfectly delightful! Where from?"

"From school Mrs. Potter" Lily answered, James wasn't likely to have anyway.

"Oh do call me Shirley! Well, if you go to Hogwarts then you'll understand our problem then!" Lily's eyes flicked to the grand piano on the lawn and smirked at James who mouthed 'it could happen to anyone!' innocently and then glared back.

"You see," Shirley Potter continued "we haven't really gone without magic for very long and neither of us took muggle studies"

"What's the problem then Mrs. Potter, my parents are muggles and I'll happily help you with anything, by the way muggles don't usually put pianos on their gardens!" James glared even more.

"Oh no dear! It's not that! The fact of the matter is that we're not sure how to get into the house! My that sounds absurd!"

Lily chuckled to herself as she showed Mr and Mrs Potter how to locate the keyhole and open the door. They gratefully said goodbye and Lily went home. James glared at her.

Lily opened her own front door, took off her coat ad hung it up and then went to put down the newspaper, but when she saw it she realised that she had absentmindedly screwed it up. _Ugh! That James Potter! He thinks he's so great!_ Lily thought _just because him and his idiot friend Sirius Black play Quidditch they think they're so good! When they're not! Just because…_

"Did you get my paper Lily love?" Robert Evans shouted from the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts. She went through into the kitchen and saw her mum, Rose Evans, sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea beside her father, Robert Evans, who was eating a piece of toast. She looked round the rest of the room and found her sister, Petunia, on the telephone to her boyfriend Vernon Dursley, who, in Lily's opinion looked like a large grape in a suit.

Lily put the remains of the newspaper down on the table and sat down opposite her mother.

"Oh! What did the poor Times every do to you Lily? You seem to have massacred it!" Robert Evans laughed looking at the remains of his newspaper "I expect you to attend the funeral!"

"I see that the new neighbours have finally arrived," said Rose, breaking the silence and changing the subject from dead newspapers.

"Mm" replied Lily. She really couldn't have cared less.

"Strange though, I never saw a removal van and they had a large piano in the middle of their lawn, ah well, maybe that's traditional where they come from," Said Mr Evans, looking amusedly at the ball of newspaper again.

"Oh yeah, they're wizards" said Lily, with extreme boredom. Mr and Mrs Evans were anything but bored at this information. They loved wizards and anything to do with them. They had read many of Lily's schoolbooks and were greatly excited that Lily went to magic school. They started firing rapid questions in quick succession at Lily, like 'do you know them?' 'Are they nice?' and 'do you think they'll like us?'

Lily answered all of their questions before going up to her bedroom, she had better things to do than discuss Potter. He really was the most arrogant, big headed person with the most inflated ego she had ever had the misfortune to meet. She slammed her door shut with frustration and then paced over to the window and looking out of it. She quickly moved away as she saw that her bedroom was directly opposite James Potter's. She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why did he always have to ruin my life?_ She thought _why was he so infuriating? Why was he so…ugh! There aren't any words bad enough to describe him! He's just…EVIL!_

Later that day, when her mum had gotten her out of her room and dragged her downstairs, she was made to deliver a large, sticky chocolate cake to the Potter's. There was nothing that she could do to change her mother's mind. Lily tried every excuse in the book, but none of them worked because Lily's mother was busy organising a bingo evening and didn't have enough time to deliver it herself.

She reluctantly left the house and dashed next door _well if I have to do it better make it sooner rather than later and get it over with as soon as possible! _She knocked on the cherry red door and got a nasty shock when James opened it, she was hoping for either Mr or Mrs Potter.

"Oh, great, Evans, just who I wanted to see! What? Come to see the great almighty Potter?" said James, leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't want to see you either! My mum told me to give this to your mum; it's from her, not me!" she turned to leave, but was interrupted by Mrs Potter who came and invited her inside, she tried to resist but Mrs Potter was too forceful. Lily talked to Mrs Potter about muggles, her parents, muggles, bingo, muggles and Lily and her friends. Lily told Mrs Potter that she was in Gryffindor and that her best friends were Victoria Black and Katie Felton. Mrs Potter was pleased, she was good friends with Mrs Felton and knew Gemini Black because of Sirius, she was also very happy about Gryffindor and said that it really was the best house, she wasn't biased in the slightest! Lily kept trying to leave, but Mrs Potter wouldn't let her.

"I know you probably have more important things to do," _my, she got that fast _thought Lily "so I'm only going to ask you one more thing, would you and your parents like to come to our moving in party tonight, it starts at 8pm"

"I'll ask" was all that Lily said before darting out of the door and back to the safety of her own home.

Lily did tell her parents, because she was an honest person and unfortunately they said that they had to go. Mr and Mrs Evans spent all day trying to make themselves look their best and forced Lily and Petunia to make themselves look respectable and go. Both Lily and Petunia put up good fights but lost spectacularly to their mother, who was very stubborn.

Lily went up to her room and basically threw on a pair of jeans and white T-shirt, she didn't care how she looked, it was only Potter! She sat down and divided her hair in half before plaiting it in two loose braids that hung down and tickled her shoulders. She went downstairs to find her sister in her usual pink, girlie skirt and flowery top, her father in a suit and her mum in a fairly formal black outfit. They went round to the neighbours with their father carrying a bottle of Champagne.

Rose Evans knocked on the door and James opened it. When Petunia saw James her eyes lit up and she smiled, which was any girl's normal reaction when they saw James Potter. Lily rolled her eyes and reminded her sister that she already had a boyfriend, Lily Evans was not any girl. In fact, her and her friends had even started the 'I hate James Potter fan club' which met to discuss the arrogance of James Potter. If Lily had had it her way it would've been the 'I hate James Potter and Sirius Black fan club' but since the other two members were Gemini Black, Sirius' twin sister and Katie Felton, who had a massive crush on Sirius, they decided against the idea.

"Hello, you must be the Evans', my parents are through there somewhere, let me take your coats," said James as he opened the door. He took Mr and Mrs Evans' coats, Petunia coat, who giggled madly, which, made Lily roll her eyes for the second time in under a minute. But when James came to Lily he said "I don't want to touch your coat Evans, I'll get your germs!"

"I don't want to be in your house, Potter, it gives me the creeps!" Lily replied, her eyes squinting already.

"Yeah, well, I don't even want you in my house Evans, your making it look untidy" he drawled.

"Right back at you Potter!" Lily said. James' best friend Sirius Black, who came bounding up to them out of no where, interrupted their arguments.

"Hey look! It's Evans! What's she doing here? Aw! You're going out, aren't you!" Sirius said, still leaping about.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Lily shouted.

"I wish" James muttered under his breath, but no one heard it.

Lily went to look for Gemini and Katie, if Sirius was here they were both bound to be here. Lily found them outside next to, what looked like a Quidditch pitch. She ran up and hugged them, they hadn't seen each other all summer and were happy to be reunited, even if it was at Potter's house. Lily talked with them for a bit before looking around for other familiar faces, she noticed Andrew Wood, Mary Johnson and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ludo Bagman a Gryffindor that left school last year along with Bartimus Crouch and Arabella Figg, who lived opposite them. She noticed that Peter Pettigrew, a small, chubby, blond boy that idolised James Potter and Remus Lupin, a very good friend of Sirius and James weren't there. She realised why Lupin wasn't there when she looked into the sky and saw a full moon, but she couldn't explain why Pettigrew wasn't there, though, come to think of it, Lupin, Potter and Black were always finding new ways to ditch him.

At about 9pm, James decided that they should all play Quidditch on his super duper, magical, anti-muggle pitch, Lily's parents and sister were allowed to see it as the other adults helped them to remove certain charms. They split the Gryffindor team up, because that would be unfair and made new teams. James, Mary Johnson and Pip Shoesmith were chasers, Sirius and Ludo beaters, Arthur Weasley keeper and Sophia Stephanides seeker. On the other team, Lily, Katie and Gemini were chasers, Kate Thompson and Laura Thompson beaters, Andrew Wood keeper and Tom Chang seeker. Edward Potter decided to commentate and Elaine Tang was the referee.

They started like any normal Quidditch game, with the shaking hands of the captains, James and Andrew, the releasing of the balls and then the game commenced. Even though James, Mary and Pip were the best chasers the other three were best friends and had the advantage of being to able to read each other's thoughts and actions. The same was with the Thompson twins, except Kate was more violent; she was the evil twin! James found it hard to score against Andrew, as he never actually had to score against him, due to the fact that they were normally on the same side.

"Well, this match is good!" commentated Edward Potter from the specially made commentator's box "there had been no sign of the snitch and Wood's team's winning 100-90! Ha! You're having a tough time getting past him! What a superb keeper!" A flash went off and Mrs Potter took a photograph of everyone playing so that they could all have a copy.

The game went on with Wood's team in the lead and Potter's team not far behind. The snitch wasn't seen until half an hour into the game Tom Chang spotted it hovering next to Sophia Stephanides foot. He quickly swooped and caught it in one clean move; he wasn't seeker of the Ravenclaw team for no reason. He had excellent eyesight and superb flying skills, he was the best seeker in the school but Gryffindor still seemed to win, due to the fact of their 3 marvellous chasers and fantastic keeper.

They all came down from the air and were congratulated by the other guests. All very tired they began to traipse off home, Mr and Mrs Evans made Petunia and Lily stay behind to help clean up. Lily was picking up litter when James approached her.

"I didn't know you could play like that Evans!" he said in surprise.

"Well now you do" she replied and carried on putting the rubbish in a bin.

"You should try out for the team," he said.

"Yeah right!" she laughed and walked over to where Katie and Gemini were standing talking.

"I wish you would and then I could spend loads more time with you" James said quietly to himself.

Lily invited Katie to spend the rest of the summer at her house and she said she would, but she'd have to come in a week's time, as she was very busy at home. Gemini was muttering something about her stupid brother being the favourite and being stupid and something like that. They laughed and talked a while longer before Katie had to go home. Gemini and her twin brother Sirius, along with their younger brother Aries as they no longer lived at home. _Great_ thought _Lily just what I need! The Dream Duo messing up my summer! Well isn't this gonna be just fantastic!_

Lily and Katie said their goodbyes and promised to write to each other before Katie came to stay over. After that Lily and her family went home, Lily looked at her photo of the game, smiled, put it on her notice board and fell fast asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"Goodnight my sweet flower" said James drawing his curtains and going to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yes I no, James seems like a pervert! But he's not! Honestly!

Disclaimer: anything you recognise I don't own and anything you do recognise I do own!

-Chapter 2-

An Eventful End to the summer

The constant flapping of his curtains with the morning breeze awaked James. He opened his eyes and saw the sunlight streaming through the window. He reached out for his glasses and shoved them on and ran his hand through his hair. He stopped and remembered that Lily didn't like it when he did that. 

****

Why should I care what Lily Evans thinks?

You know why you care what she thinks!

****

What? 

__

You know!

What? OH NO! NOT THE 'L' WORD! 

__

Yes the 'l' word!

But I hate Lily Evans and she hates me!

Are you sure you hate her?

****

Yes…I mean no…I mean…I don't know what I mean!So shut up!

No! You shut up!

****

No you!

__

NO YOU!

"James dear breakfasts ready!" Mrs Potter knocked on the door disturbing him from his thoughts.

****

I'll deal with you later!

And with that he bounded downstairs to eat.

Lily was still asleep; she could sleep for hours and would have slept a lot longer if she hadn't heard a loud tapping sound. It grew steadily more violent and more frequent to Lily was forced to open her eyes and find the source of the noise. She scanned her room and her eyes landed on a black owl oustside her window. She groaned. Snape's owl. She reluctantly got out of bed and let the owl in. It dropped the letter then flew back, but no sooner than it had got out of the window another owl flew straight into it and they both tumbled inside the room. She laughed. Katie's owl, Orlando, was a bit stupid, dizzy and very hyper, much like Katie herself and was named after her favourite film star! 

Lily decided to get the bad over with first and opened the letter from Snape whilst the owl was recovering, not that she would send a letter back!

__

Dear Lily, my dearest flower,

I miss you so much that it hurts. I can't wait to see you again.

I can wait though, thought Lily, I can wait forever and ever, it doesn't bother me!

__

I think I love you Lily. You're my one true love and I can't last another day with out you.

Great just what I need! Potter's gonna find this hilarious!

__

You light my fire; you're my hearts deepest desire. I'll see you at school! I can't wait!

Neither can I!

__

Love

Severus

Lily laughed, screwed the letter up and threw it in the bin. There really was not point in keeping a letter like that! So she moved onto Katie's owl, which was flying round the room trying to catch his tail, he thought he was a dog! She calmed him down a bit and took the letter off and read it:

Dear Lily,

My mum says that I can spend the rest off the holidays with you and she also asks, very politely, if you can also take me to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross because she's really busy. 

Hope Potter's not been giving you a hard time and Orlando isn't being too stupid!

Love

Katie the craziest gal on the planet!

Lily smiled. Katie was a really nice person, very hyper and incredibly crazy! She scribbled a quick reply and sent it off with Orlando, who looked like he, was either trying to bark or had suddenly gone silent. She also shoved Snape's owl out of the window and hoped it was better enough to fly, well not so much 'hoped' but 'not cared.' She decided to get up now that she was awake and went downstairs to see if she could help her mum.

Meanwhile, in the Potter household, James had just gone back up to his bedroom and was sat on his bed, looking at the photograph from the day before. He watched as he scored and laughed when Sirius nearly fell off his broom from laughing so much at some joke Katie had just told. Just at that point Sirius bounded in covered in soot, he'd flooed to Hogsmeade to get some sweets.

"Hey Jamsie boy!" Sirius shouted leaping over to James and heartily slapping him on the back.

"Hey Siri! What happened to you? Let me guess! The fire ate you again because you were rude to it!" James said cheerfully.

"Nope, not this time! I decided to dance whilst moving and let me tell you one thing! It doesn't work! I ended up somewhere in Diagon Alley! But I just got back in and went straight to Hogsmeade!" Sirius picked up the photograph and laughed as James tried to push Lily off her broom, but she dodged and pushed him instead, looking really annoyed. "I don't think she likes you"

"Oh never…who was that again?" James pretended that he didn't know and went to look out of the window.

"You now exactly who I mean and let me tell you boy, you got it bad!" Sirius went to stand next to James, to see what he was staring at and fell out of the window when he saw Lily practising the flute in the room directly opposite. James roared with laughter and Lily went to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh no! You're both here to ruin my life!" she groaned and chuckled when she saw Sirius in a flowerbed looking very ruffled. He, fortunately, saw the funny side of falling out of the second floor of a building and laughed to. His laugh was like a dog's bark. Weird thought Lily I wonder why that is!

James went down to help Sirius remove himself from the flowerbed and they went inside. Lily went back to her flute practise. She was forced to stop though when something small and fluttery collided with her head. She looked up and saw a small, twittery, white owl. Lily grinned; it was Gemini's owl, Mr Fluffers or Idiot for short. She undid the letter as Mr Fluffers merrily flew in circles around her head.

__

Dear Lily,

Come over NOW!!!!! They are annoying me SO much! Hope the guys and Snape aren't getting you down.

Love

Gemini

"Please tell me you haven't been perving on her James, please tell me you haven't!" Sirius whined as the boys watered Mrs Potter's flowers.

"I haven't been perving on her" James said, shocked at what his friend had just said.

"But you have really, haven't you prongsie!" Sirius said grinning evilly. 

"No comment!" said James beginning to smile. They watered the garden for ages, well for as long as you can keep Sirius Black and James Potter doing something sensible with hosepipes. Soon enough they started a water fight and both got each other totally soaked. Sirius had, what he thought, was a good idea and walked up to the fence that divided the Potter's and the Evans' gardens. He stood with the hose in one hand grinning like a mad man at Lily, who was trying to sunbathe.

"Oh no! Sirius Black don't you dare get that ting anywhere near me! No Sirius! Bad Sirius! Evil Sirius! Um…get her instead!" she shouted pointing at Petunia who had just come out of the house and immediately got drenched. She fumed and ran back inside. Sirius' eyes gleamed as he turned back to Lily and said "this town ain't big enough for the both of us, kid!" but to his surprise he got showered with water. He spun around and saw Gemini, smiling like an angel behind him.

"GEMINI!" Lily cried and hugged her friend over the fence.

"LILY!" Vicky shouted. Causing Sirius and James to go "SIRI!" and "JAMESIE!"

"SHUT UP!" said Lily and Gemini together and they all laughed.

James was in the middle of laughing when he found himself behind hit by a jet of water and saw Lily holding a hosepipe and laughing at him. He got a water bomb, which Sirius always had on hand, in Lily's face and shouted, "let the war commence!"

Water was everywhere and anywhere you looked there were multicoloured water bombs flying through the air. Lily and James were 'fighting' each other and were both thoroughly soaked to the bone. James was throwing water balloons at Lily but she was just standing with the hose, dodging James' attempts.

Sirius had given up with the whole water idea and was tickling Gemini who was on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Being her twin he knew exactly how to win any fight and so did Gemini who managed to whistle through all her fits of giggles and spasms of laughter on the ground. Mr Fluffers charged into attack and began buzzing round Sirius' head, pecking him at each available moment. He concentrated on the owl and Gemini escaped and went to help Lily, who was being bombed.

Lily jumped over the fence to get better aim, but James began to chase her. She screamed and found herself up a tree with Sirius below smiling up. She then looked around and nearly fell out of the tree when she saw James sitting next to her looking equally shocked. It was obvious that Sirius found it very amusing to put them up a tree together and wouldn't let them come down. Lily and James had to, to Lily's disappointment, figure out some sort of 'plan' to get them down.

She talked to Potter and was amazed at how nice he could be as they evilly plotted away at Sirius' misfortune. He would pay for shoving them up a tree. Vicky was hoping around wondering what to do and went to look for something inside.

"Right, now what I think we should do is summon brooms and fly down" said James "that should work"

"It depends if Sirius' charm will let us" said Lily, still puzzled at why James was being so nice to her.

"It should do, well we could try anyway. Accio Starsparkle" a broom came flying out of James' window and up into the tree. "Oh, I only got one, you don't mind sharing do you?" Lily thought for a bit, but she didn't mind really so agreed to share Potter's broom. They stood up and mounted, but couldn't get off the tree. Sirius was keeping a close eye on them.

"What is he playing at?" Lily shouted, getting quite frustrated.

"I no!" said James glumly, "he's trying to get us two together"

"WHAT!" Lily shouted and looked down in amazement at Sirius who was doing some sort of weird dance around the base of the tree. "That's a stupid idea though! Why would we want to do that?"

James found himself agreeing, though he didn't really want to. He watched Lily sit there, trying to work things out in her head. He smiled as she rested her head on her hands. He wasn't really thinking of how to get down anymore but how beautiful she was. He'd thought this ever since about fifth year. When, instead of seeing her as an annoying, little, red head brat he started seeing her as a beautiful princess. His beautiful princess.

Lily sat with her head in her hands, wondering how to get down. She felt Potter staring at her and wondered why, but was distracted as Gemini ran out of the house brandishing a cuddly toy.

"Right! Sirius Black! Let them down or Mr Snuffles gets it!" she shouted, waving a shaggy, black, toy dog in the air.

"NOT MR SNUFFLES!" Sirius cried, "I'll never let them down!" 

Gemini got out a pair of scissors and put the blades at either side of the toy's neck.

"NOOOOOO! GEM YOU WOULDN'T" he cried.

"Wouldn't I?" she said, grinning evilly and closing the blades of the scissors.

"Ok! I'll let them down! Thanks for spoiling my fun Gemini"

Reluctantly Sirius got the pair down and they laughed for a bit before Gemini and Lily went next door to Lily's house. They talked about the day's events and Gemini smiled when the 'tree incident' was mentioned. She knew exactly why her brother did that. She didn't tell Lily though. Not yet anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: anything you recognise I don't own and anything you don't recognise I do own!

-Chapter 3-

Diagon Alley

Katie arrived a week later, as planned, and she had decided that the easiest way to get there was by floo, because she lived in Ottery St. Catchpole and that was miles from anywhere. She stepped in the fireplace, threw a handful of floo powder over her and shouted "2 Privet Drive!" she felt the familiar jerk and then she was spinning into a mass of whirring colours. Before she knew it she was at Potter's house. It didn't go quite as planned though. She had wanted to land in the fireplace in the kitchen, but found herself n Potter's bedroom. She didn't mind though. She stepped out and smiled at the three boys that were playing wizards chess, Remus had come too.

"HEY GUYS!" she shouted and hugged them all, causing the chess pieces to shout "RUN FOR THE HILLS!" and scatter in every direction. 

"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" she asked, sitting down between them.

"Well, me and Lily got stuck up a tree!" James said.

"What happened?" Katie asked. James, with lots of help from Sirius, retold the story of the water fight, Sirius putting them in a tree and Mr Snuffles.

"Aw! Poor Siri! Is Mr Snuffles ok now? He doesn't have any psychological damage does he? Aw! Poor Mr Snuffles!" she said like she was talking to a small child and cradling Mr Fluffers. Katie said that all three of them should go over to Lily's and she was shocked when they said that they hadn't been in Lily's house yet. She supposed that Lily had good reasons to keep them out of her house, since she probably wouldn't have a house left with all the chaos they create. 

They went outside, Katie jumped on Sirius' back and he gave her a piggyback ride next door. James and Remus smiled to each other, they knew that Sirius and Katie would make the perfect couple and they both fancied each other, the only problem was that neither of them were going to admit it. Katie rang the doorbell, still on Sirius' back and Lily and Gemini opened the door and hugged Katie over Sirius. Who looked hurt and said "don't I get a hug?" with huge puppy eyes. The two girls gave him a hug and then James and Remus joined in the massive hugging fest. 

Lily invited them in, after much persuasion, and warned them not to make too much noise and not to totally wreck the house, because her parents wouldn't appreciate coming home to a blown up house. 

They went up to Lily's room and sat around talking amongst themselves. Sirius, being nosy, was looking through Lily's stuff. 

"Been doing anything nice since last week Katie?" Gemini asked her, flipping through the pages of a magazine. Remus and James were also looking through a magazine and like any boy they had turned straight to the problem pages and were making faces.

"Well, I met someone" Katie said, cheerfully. Remus and James stopped looking at the magazine and looked up at Sirius, who had stopped dead and his shoulders had dropped. 

"What?" asked Katie, "what? Guys what's wrong?"

"Nothing" they replied and went back to the magazine, occasionally looking over to Sirius, who was still being nosy. 

"WOW! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" shouted Sirius, looking at some pieces of paper.

"What? Oh no! Sirius, put them back!" Lily cried, leaping at the paper. Sirius had an advantage, being a head taller and kept the paper high in the air as he read it aloud, adding in his own running commentary.

"_Dear Lily my sweet flower,_ aw sweet Evans! _Why do you ignore me_, you ignore him Evans? That's not good! _I love you sweet Lily_, aw cute Evans, real cute! _Love from_, OH MY! IT'S FROM SNAPE! LILY LOVES SNIVELLUS!" he said, prancing around the room.

"I DO NOT!" Lily shouted, still trying to reach the letter.

"Sure you don't, and that's why you kept the letter!" said Sirius sarcastically.

"I kept the letter because I did and I put it in my scrap box, which is where I put stuff that I want to remember, not that I particularly want to remember that! Look, here it is!" she said, producing a little, green box. "It's like a non magical pensive!"

The others gathered round to look in the box. In it were lots of photographs, a few letters and a couple of small objects. They looked through the photographs and saw a baby picture of Lily with chocolate round her face, a picture of a five year old Lily dressed as a fairy, a seven year old Lily dressed as a witch for Halloween, at ten as Mary in a Christmas Nativity, at fifteen playing the flute on a stage and finally one at sixteen on a stage dancing. She kept trying to put the box away, but they wouldn't let her.

"Hey Lils, why didn't you tell us you did ballet?" asked Katie, looking at the photo from last year.

"I guess I kind of forgot!" she replied, shrugging. The boys found another love letter from Snape and were reading it in a stupid, high voice.

Lily, Katie and Gemini hung around with the guys every single day and reigned havoc throughout Little Whinging. They had lots of fun, but were looking forward to going back to school. James, Sirius and Remus were creating plans to get James and Sirius the most detentions the school had ever seen. They'd probably get it as well, looking at the amount they had already got. They were determined to get more though, as they wanted to set their record nice and high. 

All six of them decided to go to Diagon Alley together, even though the girls had decided to run off as soon as they got there. Gemini and Katie really couldn't stand another day with James and Lily's constant bickering, even though it had got slightly better. They flooed through James' house to the Leaky Cauldron and the boys headed straight off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Boys! Thought Lily, they have Quidditch on the brain! The girls decided to get their robes first and headed towards Madam Malkin's. On their way they saw lots of familiar faces, it was good to be back in the wizarding world. They bumped into Becky Gill and her friend Rita Skeeter, their fellow Gryffindors; they saw Emma Waring, a Hufflepuff, Laura Thompson and Sophia Stephanides, Ravenclaws. They managed to steer clear of Robyn Howe and Kate Thompson, two Slytherins from their year, they weren't all that bad alone but together they were a nightmare! They also saw Kathryn Howe, another Slytherin and Robyn's younger sister, the queen of gossip at Hogwarts.

They walked through the door, chatting merrily and went to look at the dress robes. A girl can never have too many pairs of dress robes! They would need some for the Christmas ball, so they started looking, even if it was a term away. None of the girls bought any new dress robes but they did all get some new, black school robes. Katie complained about the colour and thought that pink was a more suitable colour for school robes and then went into fits of giggles imagining the Marauders wearing pink robes. 

They left the shop and started on their way to Flourish and Blotts, but Lily saw something that made her run behind Gemini and whisper "hide me!" Vicky and Katie looked around and saw Severus Snape coming their way. They looked at each other and carried on walking towards Snape with Lily behind Gemini, who was quite tall, the same height as her brother. Lily was a head shorter than she was, so was hidden quite well. It would have been stupid for her to hide behind Katie because Katie was a midget! 

"Hello, have you seen Lily Evans lately?" Snape asked them, Lily shook her head.

"No, why do you ask?" Katie asked coolly.

" No reason" he shrugged and began to walk away but was stopped when Sirius shouted, "hey look! It's Snivellus!"

Snape stopped and turned around to face James and Sirius who were standing in the middle of the street, Remus was sitting nearby reading a new book, not interested in their taunting. Remus was always nice to everyone, even people he didn't like very much. Lily was ver much the same and she hated James and Sirius torturing Snape. She recalled one day in the fifth year when she had asked James what Snape had ever done to him and he said that 'it was bad enough that he was alive'

Sirius smiled as they started to gather a crowd. Sirius liked being in the limelight and being an entertainer. He got out his wand and Lily got out from behind Gemini. James looked from Sirius, to Snape, to Lily. He raised his hand to run through his hand but put it back down remembering Lily, who as standing there looking angry.

"Sirius Black, put your wand away!" Lily shrieked at Sirius, who didn't move.

"Aw! Lily! Don't spoil my fun!" he whined. She looked at James with a pleading look and he sighed and said to Sirius "come on Siri, not this time alright"

"What! Aw! Jamsie! She's getting to you! You're turning into Remus! Not that that's a bad thing Remus! I mean come on! You're Head Boy and everything! Remus was the only one that was supposed to be prefect and Head Boy!"

"You're Head Boy Potter?" Snape cried, "oh no! Dumbledore is an idiot if he thinks that a freak like you can ever be Head Boy!"

James walked away and took Sirius with him. Sirius kept protesting but James dragged him off to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily smiled and went to follow, but was stopped by Snape who said "see you at school Lily" and she replied "whatever and remember, girls don't like greasy hair so wash it! Come on girls!" and Katie and Gemini followed giving Snape dirty looks as they passed. Remus got up and followed as well, still with his head in the book.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and saw James talking to an angry Sirius. They bought butterbeers and sat with them. Lily couldn't stop thinking about how James had stopped Sirius. It wasn't like him at all and why did he stop when he was about to mess up his hair. It was weird!

They didn't spend much longer in Diagon Alley. They went back to Quality Quidditch supplies and met Anna Haigh, the other Gryffindor beater with Sirius, who was buying a new beater's club. Lily wasn't really concentrating though; she was too busy dealing with all the mixed thoughts that were running through her head. Why had she always thought James Potter was evil, because he actually wasn't that bad. Why had he all of a sudden stopped doing bad things, well less bad things? Why was he being so friendly? She was confused and couldn't understand it. She made up her mind to talk to Gemini and Katie about it as soon as they got back home. Lily told them everything.

James and Sirius came out of the shop with even more Quidditch stuff. Sirius and James went ahead to the Leaky Cauldron, Gemini and Katie next, talking about boys or something and Lily last, still wondering. She didn't notice Remus come up next to her.

"Don't worry," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"James, he hasn't changed that much you know, you've just begun to see his nicer side, that's all."

"Oh, thanks Remus. What book did you buy? You seem absorbed in it, though you are with any book!"

"It's a book of laws and regulations and stuff about werewolves" he explained.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for. Is it about jobs and stuff?"

"How do you…? Who told you?"

"I worked it out. You are always either ill or visiting family once a month and that's always on the full moon, when you see a boggart it changes into the moon and you know everything about lycanthropy." She explained.

"And you don't mind?"

"No, why would I?" 

"It's just…never mind, let's get back"

Lily planned to tell Katie and Gemini about James that evening and waited for the right moment. They were all laid in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark and were silent. Lily told them all the things that she had noticed and they both listened. Gemini smiled. 

"It's a bit obvious, isn't it Lil?" she said slowly.

"What is?" Lily asked.

"He fancies you!" said Katie at once and then added "and you fancy him!" Lily was silent before saying. "No he doesn't" Katie and Gemini grinned.

Meanwhile, in the house next door, the guys were doing exactly the same thing.

"Do you think she likes me?" James asked them.

"I dunno" said Sirius "I mean she's weird, she doesn't like the Sirimister so probably not!"

"What the hell is the Sirimister? I think any normal girl can see right through you, you know!" James laughed at his friend.

"Well, I'm just charming, that's all!"

"Shut up Sirius" Remus said "I think she does, she just probably doesn't know it yet" 

Sirius had, what he thought, was another good idea. He ran across to the window and shouted "OI! EVANS!"

What does he want at this time of night? She thought as she ran to the window, followed by Katie.

"What?" she said, deeply annoyed.

"Do you fancy James?"

"Shut up Sirius!" James said, who had come to the window and was standing next to Sirius.

"Yeah right!" Lily retorted and went back to bed. So did James. Katie stayed though and said to Sirius "she does really! Night Siri!"

"Night Katie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: anything you recognise I don't own and anything you don't recognise I do own!

-Chapter 4-

A Meeting

The room was dark and damp. The walls and floor were black and the ceiling was too, with a chandelier hung from the middle. Many of the lightbulbs were smashed and broken but no one ever got round to fixing them. They shouldn't be staying long in their 'borrowed' residence. A long, wooden table stood in the middle of the room with several candles on it all burning mysteriously. 

Spiders hung in their webs, waiting for what was about to happen. They waited for their prey and sat in the middle, being blown about with the wind. Which was howling about the room in a temper and raging in every corner. A couple of puffskiens ran away from the building and a unicorn ran to alert the others, in the wood outside. Dark wizards liked unicorns, they liked their blood and they liked them dead. 

The centaurs knew it was coming. They had seen it in the stars and the history of the earth. It would be stopped, but not for a while yet. Maybe months, maybe years would go by before he was over thrown. They dreamily watched the night sky, reading in between the stars and sparsely conversing with one another. 

A man walked down a long, spindly, spiral staircase that was in one corner of the room. He was wearing flowing black robes and at fifty-four, Tom Marvolo Riddle looked very good for his age. He was handsome and charming, but with a twisted smile and red eyes. Also instead of a nose he just had two slits. This may have been from the drugs or from the snake venom he was using to make himself even more powerful. He was a determined man and extremely good at magic, especially the dark arts. 

Tom had a flaw though. He was greedy and power hungry. He was also ambitious. He had been preparing for his attacks since he was eighteen and had them all ready. He had even planned ahead for the future, preserving his eighteen year old self in a diary and then left it lying around so that if someone found it he could tell them how to open the Chamber of Secrets. He was the heir of Slytherin and proud of it. But no one needed to know that just yet.

He had been a model student at school so no one would think of him when they were trying to guess who the evil man was. He would use his alternate name. Instead of Tom Marvolo Riddle he twisted the letters round and came up with I am Lord Voldemort. Which, he thought, worked very nicely. Very nicely indeed.

He walked down the rest of the stairs and stood on the table with his arms in the air and began spinning. Creating a spooky humming noise and a white light. He carried on and it got brighter and brighter and faster and faster. But he soon got bored of it, like he did with so many things. He stopped and the light burnt itself out. He smiled and watched the stairs.

He was followed by about twenty hooded figures. Who glided down the stairs and took their place in a circle around the snake man. They were all different heights, some men and some women. Some of them looked nervous and were shaking slightly but most of them stood proud and tall and they were all dark and mysterious. The man scanned his supporters and went to each one in turn. He told them to hold out their arm as he touched his wand to their forearm and whispered 'mosmordrearmo.' The followers winced in pain, but Tom showed no mercy as he moved onto the next one. 

Severus Snape stood silently in line next to Lucius Malfoy. _Idiots_, he thought, _they don't have to go through this torture if they don't want to. I have no choice, but they do. You'd think that the ones that knew what was coming would back out. They're only doing it because they're scared of him. They don't actually believe all this nonsense_. 

Tom moved onto Malfoy who whimpered, but stood proud and strong, not daring to open his mouth in case he screamed. 

When Tom reached Snape he paused and looked him over. Piercing Snape's eyes with his own. Looking them over for signs of guilt and purity. He found neither and cautiously placed his wand on Snape's arm and said 'mosmordrearmo' and moved onto Igor Karkaroff, who was next in line and shaking violently. 

Snape looked down at his arm and saw the deadly skull engraved on it. He sighed and remembered about the Order. He was doing the right thing. It was his duty. It would earn him respect, although his father would probably disown him. But what did he care? He hated his father. Always trying to show off and be better than everybody else. Snape was left to his own devices. No one cared what happened to him. And to be honest, he didn't care either. No one wanted him. He was good for nothing. He didn't want to be evil and he didn't want to be good. So he was pleased when Dumbledore came up with the plan.

The plan was already working splendidly. They all thought he was a deatheater, apart from the people who knew the truth. Everyone would love him when he managed to over throw Voldemort and he would be the hero for once. Not Potter. Not Black. But him. Severus Snape. 

Tom Riddle had finished marking his followers and had now returned to the middle of the circle, leaving the deatheathers behind. Some of them were on the floor, some were clutching their arms and quite a few were crying in pain. Tom laughed. He stood in the centre laughing a cold, high pitched laugh and said 'mosmordre' and a skull appeared in the sky.

__

He's a lunatic, thought Snape, _a raving lunatic. He's mad. Why does he want to do this? Think of the muggles that are dead and the muggles that will die. Probably the wizards as well, if they get in his way to seize power. I wouldn't mind so much if he got Potter or Black, but if he touched Lily I'd kill him! He'll probably target her as well, I mean she's a mudblood and she's incredibly powerful. She'll put up a good fight though! Just think! Her and me could be the ones to stop him! Together!_

He was snapped out of his wishful thinking when Voldemort began to speak. Snape didn't like his voice, but he wasn't scared of it. It was high, like his laugh and dangerously soft. 

"My supporters" he said waving an arm at them "you are now free to kill! When you kill think of me and remember you will have power! There is no good and evil only power and those too weak to seek it! Remember to look for mudbloods and muggles first and make sure you get rid of them all! Now go!" 

They left the room and apparated back to their homes. Snape went straight to Hogwarts, to report his progress to Dumbledore and have a word with him about letting Potter be Head Boy.

Tom sat on the table with his serpent Nagini twisting around his arms and going over his plans. If indeed this prophecy is true then this boy's parents will be extremely powerful, so he was going to have to find someone at Hogwarts to help him sort out the powerful form the weak. He also needed help getting rid of mudbloods, they really were disgusting and needed getting rid of as soon as possible. Mudbloods were not proper witches and wizards and they don't even have proper surnames. It's surnames that count. 

He thought about his life so far. Before Hogwarts he was raised in an orphanage. He was glad. Better there than with his filthy, muggle father. No wonder he got rid of his dirty name quickly. If was disgusting. He thought about life at Hogwarts. Sucking up to the teachers, making plans for his future, opening the chamber and framing that great oaf Rubeus Hagrid. He was a fool if he thought that no one could see he had an aromantula in a box! Then he thought about his long year's preparations for his uprising. His careful preservation of himself in the diary, his pinpointing of muggles, his enlisting of supporters and of course his revision of dark curses. He was going to take over the world and no one would get in his way. Not even the boy because he would deal with his parents.

He let go of his serpent and it slithered along the floor and curled up in a corner, hissing softly. Tom looked up and saw a face in the window, which ran off with a face of terror when he knew he'd been spotted. 

"Accio" said Tom lazily and the boy came to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything" the boy stuttered, looking really frightened.

"What's your name boy?" Tom drawled, looking him up and down. He was small, chubby, with mousy hair, blue watery eyes and a pointy, ratty face.

"Peter Pettigrew" he managed to stammer. He was staring at his toes and wriggling them about. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breathing was fast.

"How old are you Peter?" Tom said silkily. 

"Seventeen, eighteen this year" Peter said, pushing his words out with force.

"So you're still at Hogwarts? Are you not?" he said, smiling grimly.

"Yes, about to start my final year" he said looking further at the floor. He was terrified of the man's face. It was hideous. Like a snake. But not a snake. It was a scary combination of a man and a snake, it freaked him out.

"How would you like to help me out, Peter? And gain a little power?" Tom said, still smiling, he had found his spy. It was exactly what he was looking for. A fool. Yes, this would be easy.

Peter thought it over. Power? Power would be nice! It wasn't pleasant being bossed around all the time. He could be like James Potter if he had power! Maybe even better! He would be able to boss James Potter about! That would show him! The great Peter Pettigrew! It sounded good! The almighty great and powerful Peter Pettigrew! Yes, power sounded good.

"What would I have to do?" he asked, looking at the man's face at last. It wasn't all that bad. He could get used to it. He wondered how old the man was. Forty? Maybe even fifty? He couldn't tell. The snake like features made it hard to determine or even estimate an age of this creature. For he could hardly be called a man.

"I am on my way to the top! I will soon be the greatest wizard there ever has been ever will be. Lord Voldemort and his faithful servants, sorry, followers and sharers of glory will rule the world. All I need you to do is let me know all the names of good wizards and mudbloods from your school and then give them to me! Then, my dear Peter, everyone shall know your name for being the greatest person alive for ratting out all of the evil wizards! Now, Peter, do any names jump straight to your head?"

"A couple, my lord. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Katie Felton and Gemini Black are the best witches and wizards in Gryffindor house and I can easily find out others. By the way, Lily Evans is a mudblood."

Peter talked to Tom about all sorts of things and Peter started to quite like him. He was a nice person and he was only trying to do good things. He could make the world a better place and make those less fortunate bigger people. Lord Voldemort was the right path to choose and Peter would never let anyone else rule his life ever again. Voldemort would give him everything he ever wanted and make sure he got what he wanted. In return Peter would do anything he asked him to do and do it properly and thoroughly. 

Voldemort was pleased. He had found exactly what he was looking for. A gullible fool. He was in Gryffindor, so he might be brave, but he doubted it. He was a nervous, dithering imbecile and totally under Tom Riddle's charm. Tom had always been able to charm the people he needed to and it came in very useful. The only person who hadn't fallen for it was Albus Dumbledore, the old transfiguration teacher and now the headmaster of Hogwarts. Tom was more powerful though and had spells that Dumbledore would never have. Dark spells. Evil spells. Black magic.

Tom planned out his attacks carefully and decided to wait until the school was up and running again before attacking it. In the meantime he could cure his boredom by torturing and murdering innocent muggles. It was always fun. He now had a spy and would get all the information he needed, and then discard of poor little Peter the gullible idiot. This was going to be fun. 

Tom Riddle sent Peter home in the early hours of the morning. Then he milked Nagini and drank her venom. He looked over a few spells before going to sleep in his borrowed residence. It wouldn't last long though, they would soon realise that the muggles from this house were dead and he would have to leave. It was a good enough place whilst it lasted though and he would make it serve it's purpose. Which was to house him and make a meeting place until the time was right to attack. He was looking forward to the attacking part. He got great satisfaction out of watching others suffer. That was just the way his sick mind worked though, it couldn't be helped. He had killed someone when he was at school and sent someone to prison and now he would do a lot more. He had already killed his first victims, his father, grandfather, grandmother and a family of muggles and there were more to come. Mudbloods and muggles better watch out Tom Marvolo Riddle is about.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: anything you recognise I don't own anything you don't recognise I do own!

Chapter 5

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Katie was the first to wake up on September the 1st and decided to wake Lily and Gemini up in her usual way. She leapt onto Gemini's bed and started jumping on it and screaming "GEM WAKE UP! THIS IS KATIE YOUR MORNING ALARM!" Gemini sat up and shouted, "WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Katie laughed and moved straight onto Lily's bed, where she started shouting and jumping. Lily didn't wake up though so she tried another method of attack, she shouted "JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LILY'S BEDROOM?" and Lily sat up and started shouting, "GET OUT POTTER!" Katie started out in fits of giggles and the other two groaned there was no way she would stop now. Katie was red in the face and giggling like a maniac. The other two stared at her and Katie just waved a hand to say that she'd be ok. She managed to calm herself down by thinking of something serious, well something Sirius and then she imagined Sirius in pink robes and went back into her spasms of hysterics.

All three girls jumped when they heard a high pitched, girlie scream coming from next door. Katie bounded up to the window and saw James Potter, dripping from head to toe with water and Sirius Black grinning like a madman.

"Who screamed?" Gemini asked, looking puzzled, it was a very girlie scream.

"James! He screams like a girl!" said Sirius choking through laughter.

"Sirius, why did James scream?" Gemini asked her brother, looking at Sirius, still laughing, then to James, very wet and annoyed and then to a very sleepy looking Remus.

"Because I woke him up" Sirius said innocently. Well as innocent as Sirius Black can be whilst grinning and choking back laughter. It turned out that Sirius had chucked a bucket of very cold icy water over James and James had screamed and woke up. Katie, seeing that it was a very effective method of waking someone up, started to get ideas and smiled evilly, but was stopped when Lily said that if she ever used that method she would personally hex her. Katie pretended to look sad, but made up her mind to ask Sirius for more tips.

Mr Evans drove the three girls to Kings Cross-Station along with the three owls, Mr Fluffers, Orlando and Lily's owl Simba and all of the luggage. Katie, Lily and Gemini merrily chatted the whole time about their final year at Hogwarts. Lily was wearing her highly polished Head Girl badge and was wearing it with pride on her crisp, black robes. She smiled as they pulled up at the station and she saw all of the familiar faces. 

Someone put their hands over Katie's eyes and said "Guess who" she laughed and said "hey Sirius! Wow, you guys are early for a change!" she said staring in fake astonishment at them.

"Yes, that's because I come bearing little brother! Katie, Lily this is Aries, my little brother!"

"And mine!" added Gemini "but he prefers Sirius and said he didn't want me to take him!" she said sulkily.

"Hello ladies!" Aries said to Katie and Lily, who laughed, he had Sirius' charm and they found it hilarious.

"Aaaaaaaaarrries! You can't hit on them! They're like way older than you are! And they're my friends! But nice work on the Sirimister charm!" Sirius winked at his brother and Gemini rolled her eyes. She had to tolerate Sirius giving Aries lessons at home and she thought it was pointless and stupid. 

Aries walked up to Lily and kissed her hand, she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Hello, beautiful princess Lily, do you have a boyfriend? And if you don't can I be your boyfriend?" he asked hopefully and got warning glares from Gemini, who he stuck his tongue out at.

"Aries! That's sick! You're too young! Hit on some girl your own size!" and then added, seeing that he was looking at Katie "I meant age wise not height wise now go and make some friends!" and he shooed him away.

They walked through the barrier, taking care not to let muggles see them and found themselves on Platform nine and three quarters. They saw the scarlet train billowing smoke and were at once mobbed by James and Sirius' fan club. They laughed and tried to get rid of them. They got dirty looks from Kate Thompson and Robyn Howe, two evil Slytherins. Kate and Robyn had been trying to get them into trouble for as long as they could remember and they in turn had been trying to get them two in trouble.

They saw, to no surprise, that Sophia Stephanides and Laura Thompson had been made Ravenclaw prefects and they talked to them for a while. To all their surprises they saw that Kathryn Howe had been made Slytherin prefect, she was evil and most of what she said wasn't the exact truth, she liked to twist people's words. They met Anna Haigh and they talked to her for a bit, but then she saw Andrew Wood and went over to talk to him.

The remaining six boarded the train and bagged a compartment for them. Remus got out a book and started reading it, Gemini was off talking to Anna Haigh about something or other, Lily was teaching Sirius how to use a muggle c.d. player and James and Katie were talking. 

"So, what was your boyfriends name again Katie?" James asked her, getting a glare from Sirius.

"Oh, we broke up" she said shrugging, not seeming bothered, getting out some exploding snap cards and dealing them between her and James.

"Oh, ok!" James said smiling at Sirius and started to play the game. They played for a while and then Robyn Howe and Kate Thompson came to the door.

"Oh yay! My favourite club! The mudblood and the marauders!" Robyn said sarcastically and she and Kate smirked. She leaned against the doorframe looking inside.

"Go away," said Katie with little interest still playing exploding snap with James.

"We don't want to, do we Kate?" Robyn drawled looking at Kate and then back at them.

"Not yet anyway" Kate said, "so, heard about that Voldemort guy?" she said peering at the six of them.

"Yep, what are you two, supporters? Do you go around killing muggles?" Sirius asked glaring at them, they really were troublemakers and they were certainly evil enough to be deatheaters.

"No! Mubloods silly! Not muggles!" Kate said, smiling sweetly at Lily, who was glaring at them.

"Blasterious" James said, getting up and pointing his wand at the two Slytherins, who were blown out of the room he then muttered "firmus" and the door closed. He really didn't like anyone being horrible to Lily, except himself of course, but he wasn't evil to her, he just wound her up a little.

"They didn't mean it did they?" Lily asked, looking slightly worried at the others.

"I don't know," said Sirius who was messing around with the c.d. and sticking his finger through the hole in the middle. Small, weird things like that amused Sirius.

The journey carried on and Gemini came back from Anna's compartment and joined this one. About ten minutes later Sophia Stephanides came in and told Lily and James to go and see Professor Williams about their Head Boy and Girl duties. They got up and left in silence, leaving VickGemini, Katie, Sirius and Remus alone. Remus was still absorbed in his book and Sirius was pressing all of the buttons trying to make it work. He smiled and looked up at the others when James and Lily left.

"Right you guys, we need a plan" he said smiling madly. Sirius liked plans. "We need to get them to at least talk to each other! Oh! I've got an idea! Let's lock them in a room together! Yay! That'll be fun!" the others laughed. Sirius always came up with the daftest of plans. They said they'd try it, though it probably wouldn't work. The girls would tell Lily that a teacher wanted to talk to her about some work in a room and the guys would tell James that they had a plan to wreck havoc in the Slytherin common room and that they should all meet in a room and lead him to the same room as Lily. Then they would lock them in and not let them out until they talked to one another. It was one of the most stupid plans that they had ever heard but stupid enough that it might just work. Then Gemini came up with a better plan.

"They have head duties together so they'll end up talking to each other there so I think we should just leave them to it" she said and the others agreed but Sirius put on a fake sulk

Lily and James walked in silence up to the front of the train. Neither of them trusted themselves to speak. They walked down the passage and saw Aries surrounded by girls. James groaned and Lily laughed.

"Hey look! It's Princess Lily and James the servant boy!" said Aries as the two walked by. The girls, new first years, looked wide eyed as they saw that Aries was on speaking terms with the Head Boy and Girl. 

"Shut up Aries" said James and carried on walking, dragging Lily with him. He didn't particularly like Aries because he always wanted to be friends with him and Sirius and he was really arrogant. 

Lily said goodbye to Aries and allowed herself to be dragged off by James. Aries Black reminded her of Sirius and James in many ways. They were all conceited, arrogant and charming. But Aries should grow out of it, she though, Sirius and James did, eventually. 

Lily and James walked right to the front of the train. Stopped halfway by James' fan club. But they ploughed through it. James and Lily arrived at the teachers' carriage and knocked before walking in. Professor Williams looked in annoyance at them holding hands. They both went red and dropped them at once, they hadn't noticed that they were still holding hands and were both embarrassed. Even James even though he was rarely embarrassed. They were told their duties and went back to their previous compartment, where everything was how it had been before they left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: anything you recognise I don't own and anything that you don't recognise I do own! Oh yeh! And I made up the sorting hat song so don't steal it!

-Chapter 6-

The Sorting Ceremony goes off with a Bang

As the train pulled up in Hogsmeade station there was the familiar sounds of awe as the pupils got their first glimpse of the castle. It really was spectacular. Set in the mountains with a huge lake and massive grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an amazing sight. Even those who had been there before couldn't help being impressed. 

The pupils dismounted the train and got onto the carriages that were pulled by, what seemed to be nothing. The voice of Hagrid boomed out over the crowd "FIRS' YEARS FOLLOW ME!" the small children went after him, gawking at his size. Aries was just about heard over the babble saying "wow! Your Hagrid aren't you? My brother says that you're well cool and that when you get drunk you………" but he was cut off by a stream of people climbing into the boats. He got in one with his two new friends, Sean Johnston and Scott Livengorn. 

Lily got into a carriage with Katie and Gemini. Katie sat with her legs stretched out on one seat and the other two sat opposite her. The carriage was dark blue and dingy. It also smelt damp, like it was very old, which it probably was.

"So guys! I mean girls! Looking forward to getting back?" Katie asked them, but carried on and didn't wait for an answer. "I am, it means pranks and detentions! And pink robes!" which set her off into fits of giggles and the other two had no idea what she was talking about. She seemed to have an obsession with pink robes at the moment.

They other two started talking about some new Ravenclaw guy, Chris Lumistella, who had just started this year, but was sorted in the holidays so that he wouldn't have the embarrassment of doing it with all of the first years in front of the whole school. He was, as Gemini put it, tall, dark and handsome. Katie was still rolling around on the floor in giggles when the coach stopped and she banged into the seat. She stood up and rubbed her bruised arm in annoyance before getting out.

Katie had an idea to break James and Sirius' record for the best first day back prank. It would be great and the Slytherins would love it. All her plans were set and she had worked everything out in her head. 

They all walked up to the castle, giggling and chatting. Kate and Robyn were making fun of everyone that got in their way and when Lily was there they gave her a performance of their new song.

The mudblood's gonna die

The mudblood's gonna die

We can see it in her freaky eyes

That now she's gonna cry!

They burst into fits of laughter and ran off singing it. Lily hated their constant torture, they were worse than James was! And that's saying something! Now that they had a song it was going to be even worse. It would be everywhere and everyone will probably be singing it and it'll probably be called 'the Lily Evan's theme song!" she could see it coming now. That's all she'd be remembered for. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before moving up to the great hall.

The hall was as it normally was. Amazing. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside, which at the moment was sunset, and orange and purple. Four long tables stodd in the middle, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin each with their coat of arms overhead. At the far end was the staff table, which was raised and looked very important. All the years, excluding the first had sat down and had started talking. Kate and Robyn could be heard from the Slytherin table singing

The mudblood's gonna die

The mudblood's gonna die

We can see it in her freaky eyes

That now she'd gonna cry!

The Slytherins were roaring with laughter as Lily fumed. Her face had gone as red as her hair and she looked as though she was on fire. She glared at the Slytherin table, which was farthest away from the Gryffindor table, and for good reasons. Katie was sat, probably thinking of some song to throw back at them and Gemini was trying to comfort Lily. 

James glared at the Slytherins. No one talked, or in this case sings, to Lily like that. Only he has the right to do that. He was ready to stand up and hex the whole lot of them, but Sirius and Remus were holding him back. Peter Pettigrew was hopping about, trying to get noticed, but getting blatantly ignored, they had better things to do right now than talk to him.

Peter was angry, but kept thinking about how this would be over soon. He chuckled at the Slytherin's song. It was quite funny really. And true, because he was going to help to kill her.

"Wormtail you idiot! It's not a funny song! You're not supposed to laugh at it!" scolded Sirius and Peter glared at the table. He had to stay calm otherwise he might let something slip about his current status. And he didn't want that happening! He tried to block out everything around him, but couldn't as the first years entered the great hall for the first time in their life.

The gasped at the ceiling and Aries was telling them about how the ceiling worked, and how his brother had told him. He stopped and waved at Sirius and at Gemini before being pushed forwards by the hoard of pupils.

"Now, the sorting will begin soon, I expect all of you older pupils to set a good example and behave yourselves" Dumbledore said standing up, his brown beard greying slightly and going down to his waist. He was wearing purple robes and had on a matching pointed hat and then he added, staring at James and Sirius "for now at least" his eyes twinkling.

Professor Dreamstone stepped forward and placed the sorting hat on its stool. It opened its mouth and sung.

New students sitting in this hall

Know not what they await

But the sorting hat can see

And sort them before late

I can put you in any house

But I choose the one that's right

You might think you belong in one

And I'll tell you tonight

The founders of these houses four

Left instructions for me

So put me on, on your head

And I'll tell you where you'll be

Gryffindor wants students

That are very brave

Are quite good at lessons

And can stand the grave

Slytherin needs pupils

Who are very sly

That are good at potions

And not afraid to lie

Hufflepuff likes people

Who make good friends fast

Who are true and loyal

Whose relationships last

Ravenclaw takes persons

Who are very clever

Who will get good jobs

And be remembered forever

I promise I won't hurt you

Or criticise your mind

So if you're nice to me

I am very kind

So if you can come up here 

And put me on your head

You'll be put into a house

Before you go to bed!

The hall burst into applause as they cheered for the sorting hat. They did it every year. To them, it was a tradition but all of the teachers, with the exception of Dumbledore thought it was pointless to applaud a hat! James and Sirius stood up and banged their feet on the floor and whistled. They stopped as they got stern looks from Professor Kondola, head of Slytherin, and laughed.

They new first years stood nervously in the middle of the hall. They didn't know what they were expecting. Even Aries was nervously hopping about and chewing his fingernails. Sirius had said he wouldn't tell, but it would be hard and Vicky had just slammed the door in his face. 

Professor Moonstone waited for the applause and noise to die down before unrolling a huge scroll and clearing her throat. She waited for some Hufflepuff to stop coughing. He actually sounded like he was choking, but Professor Kondola, from the teacher's table merely said "can you please die quickly or somewhere else, we haven't got all night you know!" he rushed out of the hall, still coughing and looking very upset.

When the hall was finally settled, Professor Moonstone cleared her throat again.

"When I call your name, put on the hat and wait for it to tell you your house. Now for some of you it might take some time for it to come to a final decision, but others might have an answer straight away. Ansted, Charlotte."

Charlotte Ansted stepped forward looking worried. She was very pale with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She put the hat on, it covered her eyes, which were tightly closed. It took a while before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table went wild. James and Sirius stood on the table and shouted over to the Slytherin table "THIRD YEAR IN A ROW! WE GOT THE FIRST NEW KID! HA! YOU SUCK!" everyone, except the Slytherins laughed. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and kindly told them to get down and save their merry making for a later date. James laughed and got down, whilst Sirius fell off the table. Causing more laughter and him to say "I'm ok I'm alright! Don't worry my fans! And admirers!" he said, winking at the girls. Yet again causing more laughter.

"After that, interruption" Professor Moonstone continued "Black, Aries" Aries ambled on to the platform, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He smiled as he told the hat to put him in Gryffindor. The hat laughed and placed him in that house.

He sat next to Sirius, who ruffled his hair and smiled at Vicky, who laughed and smiled back. He really was a funny kid. Lily congratulated him and when Aries asked her to be his girlfriend again she had to explain to him why she couldn't. He was very persistent and had taken to calling her 'Lily my princess'. Everyone thought it was sweet, apart from James, who thought it was sick and disturbing.

The rest of the sorting carried on like normal, with the pupil putting on the hat, finding out their house, everyone clapping and then moving onto the next person. One girl, Mongover, Penny, started to cry when she was sorted into Hufflepuff and that caused a lot of fuss. The sorting ended up with Zender, Opal being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech.

"Now then pupils, old and new and professors, the same. We have begun our New Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest, and only, magical school in Britain. Ii expect you to do homework promptly and don't get too many detentions. I must tell you that our record at the moment stands at 1275 which is shared by Misters James Potter and Sirius Black from Gryffindor, I would give them a warm hand but it probably wouldn't be suitable. Now, I expect that you are hungry so let the feast begin! Oh! And one piece of advice! Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus! Never tickle a sleeping dragon! Now! Eat!" 

At once the tables filled with food. Gold plates had been positioned on the tables. They used to be silver but were changed when Remus Lupin started the school, for obvious reasons. 

"This is gonna be the best year EVER!" said Katie, who was eating.

"Why do you say that?" Vicky asked.

"Well, let's just say it'll start with a bang!" they looked puzzled and carried on eating. It wasn't any use asking her what she was on about, because she probably wouldn't say anyway.

They feast lasted about an hour. When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now that we are all fed and watered we should probably sing the school song! Pick your favourite song and let's go!"

Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please

Whether we are old and bald

Or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff

For now they're bare, full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do you're best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot.

Lily, Katie and Vicky were laughing really hard listening to Sirius, Remus and James trying to rap the school song. It really was quite funny as they were trying to add arm movements and kept whacking each other in the face. 

"That was beautiful!" said Dumbledore, smiling gleefully at everyone. "Now! Off to bed!"

They all got up to leave but heard a bang. They looked around at the Slytherin table, which was where it had come from and saw Severus Snape sitting there in bright, pink robes. There was another bang and several other Slytherin boys got dressed in shocking pink. Kate and Robyn looked each other and screamed "MAROON!?" and started shrieking. Then lots of glitter and pink confetti was showered over the table and the coat of arms changed to a pink my little pony. The school was in an uproar.

The first years found it hilariously funny and many were on the ground laughing, except the Slytherins of course. The teachers were rushing around to change the colours and clear away the pinkness. Dumbledore however took a while to stand back and admire the view, after all, it probably would be the only time he got the opportunity.

Lily and Vicky understood Katie's whole, pink robe go of with a bang nonsense now and were laughing with her. Sirius and the rest of the marauders were congratulating her on her fabulous entertainment and promised they could do better.

"SIRIUS BLACK? JAMES POTTER? WAS THIS YOU?" Professor Kondola shouted, the looked shocked and said "why do you automatically look at us?" the Professor wasn't convinced and threatened to get out some veritasium, they then noticed Katie on the floor laughing and Professor Kondola said, in his best icy voice "ah, miss Felton, detention I think. He turned to leave, which caused more giggles as on his back, in pink diamonte studs it said 'think pink!' with plenty of flowers and hearts.

As they all traipsed up to their common room, Katie was congratulated many times. She, Sirius, Vicky and Remus were the last to enter the common room. Lily and James had head duties patrolling the corridors. They sat by the fire talking about their first day at Hogwarts. James had 'accidentally' poured pumpkin juice over Lily's head, causing her to start shouting. Which caused a food fight. Katie had turned everyone's hair multicoloured and Sirius had already found the entrance to the kitchens.

After a while Vicky and Katie went up to bed leaving behind Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus and Sirius were playing wizards chess and Peter was watching.

"That was fun! I like Professor evil git's robes! That was a nice touch I think" Sirius said, loosing his queen.

"Yeah! That was the best start to a term ever!" Remus said. Sirius pretended to look offended "come on padfoot! You have to admit that it was amazing!" Remus said, check mating Sirius.

"Yeah, it was! I wonder where prongsie and Evans are? Do you think they're talking yet?" Sirius asked, puzzled over why he had just lost.

"I'm not sure," Remus said, getting out a book.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: anything that you recognise I don't own and anything that you don't recognise I do own!

Chapter 7

Head Duties

Lily and James walked in silence around the school. The atmosphere between them was very awkward and neither one made a sound. They had to patrol the corridors looking for people out of bed.

Finally, Lily spoke "Should we… split up for a while? To get it done faster, it's getting late."

James stopped walking to look at Lily. He seemed to want to say something, but couldn't get the words out. This was not like James. Lily waited for him to speak, but when he did it was only to say.

"Whatever, your choice."

"Ok… shall we meet back here in about an hour?" Lily suggested.

Suddenly, James looked flustered.

"Lily, I… Yeah, Yeah, see you in an hour"

"Are you ok Potter, you seem kinda… I dunno, not yourself tonight. Is there something you want to say to me?" James paused. He didn't know whether he should say anything, but at last he said.

"Um…. Lily…I'm really sorry that I might have been…Um…Not very nice to you since we've been at Hogwarts. I didn't mean it. I just always was, and I couldn't stop it." Lily stood in silence.

_There had to be something wrong with him. _Lily thought_ James Potter didn't just start acting nice for no reason_. They decided to go off in different directions.

Lily walked down the charms corridor. _Why did he apologise? It wasn't like him; he was always to mean and horrible to her. It wasn't right. James Potter was the popular guy. Always surrounded by girls. He didn't think of anyone apart from himself. He was a stuck up, arrogant show off and he deserved everything that was coming to him._

She thought about it more. _Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Maybe he didn't mean to say all of those things. Maybe they just slipped out. Maybe he couldn't help it._

He could be nice when he wanted to. Like just now and over the summer. He might have just grown up at last. She didn't know what to think. 

She walked down the corridor, looking in the moonlit classrooms, all silent and still. She walked up some stairs and into the defence against the dark arts corridor. 

She stopped when she heard giggles and bangs coming from a broom cupboard. She knocked on the door and it went silent. She knocked again and then walked away. She stopped at the end of the corridor and saw Kate Thompson come out looking flustered. Adjusting her fishnet tights and straightening her PVC skirt. She really was a slut. Amos Diggory shortly followed her. A Hufflepuff seventh year. Lily found it hard not to laugh. Amos, and James, Sirius and Remus were the only guys in the year that hadn't been with Kate. Now there were only three guys left and Kate would probably try everything she could to break her personal record from last year.

Lily walked on, looking round the corners for any other last stragglers. She went into a classroom and was closing the door when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand was too tight. She kicked and pushed, but he was too strong. He backed her up against a wall and forced his mouth upon hers. She tried to struggle but nothing worked.

She heard footsteps coming closer. Soon they would be in this corridor and someone would save her.

James Potter had just started walking up the defence against the dark arts corridor. He looked in all the broom cupboards and classrooms but found no one. He turned the corner and saw two figures kissing against the wall. 

He stopped, trying to see whom it was. The moon shone through the window and he saw a flash of red hair. James cleared his throat. The guy turned around. Snape, and he was with…

_LILY? _

OH MY GOD! HE WAS WITH LILY!

SNAPE AND LILY!

He wanted to be wrong, he really did. But he wasn't. He'd just stumbled across Snape and Lily making out on the defence against the dark arts corridor. And after he'd just apologised and everything.

He ran. He didn't care where. He just ran_. How could she do this to him? He'd just told her that… wait! He forgot to tell her that he liked her! DAMN! If only he'd told her that he like her he would have chosen him over Snape!_

_HOW COULD ANYONE CHOOSE SNAPE OVER HIM? DOES SHE THINK STRAIGHT? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER?_

James is the successful captain of the Quidditch team, who has never lost a match since he's been on the team. Severus Snape is the freaky Slytherin loner that no one likes! James is popular! Snape is not! It's wrong and sick that Snape should be chosen over him!

James burst in through the Gryffindor common room, where Remus and Sirius were playing chess. 

"James? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, going over to his friend. James ignored him and went to his dormitory. Remus and Sirius went after him, but James had drawn the curtains around his bed and put a sealing charm on it. Remus and Sirius decided it was best to leave him alone for awhile and went back into the common room.

_OH MY GOD! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN DID IT? JAMES SAW SNAPE FORCING HIMSELF ON ME AND NOW HE THINKS THAT WE'RE TOGETHER!_

"JAMES! JAMES! WAIT!" he didn't stop though. She looked at Snape. _Yep! Still as disgusting and greasy as ever._ She pushed him away and ran after James.

"LILY? LILY? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Snape yelled after her. Lily ran. Ran as fast as she could. James saw Lily and Snape and Lily couldn't think of anythng worse than her and Snape.

_How fast does he run? I've lost him completely! Oh this is hopeless! What am I going to do?_ She thought as she walked into the girls' toilet to talk to Moaning Myrtle. Lily liked Myrtle, she couldn't see what all the fuss was about, and she was quite nice really. Sure she floods a few toilets and isn't that pretty and is a ghost! But that doesn't mean anything!

"Hey Myrtle" Lily said, sitting down on the floor by the sinks. Noticing a little snake carved into one of the taps.

"Hi Lily! What's wrong? You seem really upset! It's Thompson and Howe again, isn't it? Ignore them Lil! You're way better than them!" she said, gliding next to Lily. She wished it were as simple as that. She could cope with that. But this was ten times worse! 

"No, it's not them Myrtle" she said glumly.

"Is it a boy?" she asked. It was a well-known fact that Myrtle had never had a boyfriend, dead or alive and always enjoyed listening to other people's problems.

"You could say that, yeah"

"What happened, you can tell Myrtle!"

"Well, this guy has always been horrible to me and now, well tonight he apologised to me. I started to think about how nice he's been lately. And then this other guy, who I really hate, started to kiss me in the corridor. And I didn't want to but he was like way stronger than I was. Then the first guy came back and he saw the other guy kissing me and now he thinks we're together and he'll probably spread rumours or something when it's not true!" she started crying. Life was so not fair. 

Myrtle thought for a moment before saying, "well, if it does start a rumour then I'll tell you because I'll hear about it first and also try and tell the first boy, what was his name? James Potter?"

"Yes, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? I DIDN'T TELL YOU HIS NAME!"

"You talk about him a lot so I just guessed" Myrtle shrugged. Myrtle was nice. She had her faults, like tantrums, but when it came down to it she was a kind person. Lily took her advice and planned to tell James the truth. She then left Myrtle and walked back up to the common room.

"Pepper up" she said to the fat lady.

"Are you all right Lily?" she asked Lily and Lily nodded and went through the portrait hole. James wasn't in the common room so she went straight up to bed. She lay on my bed, with her face on the pillow and cried. It was a good job that Katie, Vicky, Sarah Chadwick and Anna Haigh, my dorm mates, were all asleep. She couldn't deal with any more pressure right now.

She must have fallen asleep because she awoke the next morning with red puffy eyes and was still in her robes. No one questioned her, so she was all right. She didn't want to go to breakfast, but the others forced her. Lily noticed that James wasn't there and ate her breakfast in silence, before going back up to the common room where she found James.

Lily walked in the common room where James was sat doing his transfiguration homework. He was good at transfiguration and always got the highest mark. He got up to leave but Lily said 

"James, wait" he paused and turned back around, glaring at her.

"Why should I? Evans! So how long will it be before I get the pleasure of calling you Snape?" he said with lots of sarcasm that Kate and Robyn would be proud of.

"Never! I'm not going out with him! Believe me!" she pleaded.

"Why should I? I saw the love letters! I saw you two last night. Though I wish I never had because it's permanently damaged and scarred my mind. I'll have nightmares for weeks! Ugh! He's so greasy and disgusting! How could you choose him over me?" he paused and then realised what he'd said and darted into the boys' dormitory.

_I never had the chance to choose him_, thought Lily_. He never even told me that he liked me! What was I supposed to do? Guess? Or maybe wait for one of his friends to tell me? I wonder how long he's liked me? I mean he's never shown it before. Except one time in fifth year when he asked her out and she'd told him that she'd rather go out with the giant squid! Or something along those lines! _

_He'd have nightmares for weeks? What about me! He didn't have that…THING! All over him! I shiver at the mere thought and suggestion. Why was life so cruel? Why do the worst things always happen to me? _

Lily sat by the fire, which was now out and cried again. And this is how she was when Vicky and Katie found her. Curled up in the chair crying her eyes out. They knew that Lily wouldn't tell them what was wrong, she never did. She always kept things to herself. It was one of Lily's flaws. They sat at either side of her and comforted her.

Lily was glad that she had friends like that. They really cared for her and she appreciated it greatly. She sat for ages crying her eyes out until she was all cried out. She took a deep breath, dried her eyes and suggested going to herbology.

James didn't care what anyone said. He wasn't going to lessons today. He didn't want to see her face making his view untidy. _Snape? Really? How could anyone in his or her right mind like him? Maybe she…_ _maybe she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't going out with him? Maybe she…. No! Anyone would say that if they had the misfortune to go out with Snivellus!_

He didn't think about it for any longer and decided to go and fly his broomstick outside to clear his head. He didn't go to lessons that day and he really didn't care. Life was unfair.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: anything that you recognise I don't own and anything that you do recognise I do own!

Chapter 8

Stuff and other stuff

A week later Lily tried to talk to James but he wouldn't listen so she just gave up completely. He really was very stubborn. Vicky and Katie tried to find out what was wrong with Lily but neither succeeded. Lily was really stubborn too. 

They went to lessons, like usual and hated Slytherins and potions like usual. It was traditional that Gryffindors always shared potions with the Slytherins and that the potions master was the head of Slytherins. 

Vicky, Katie and Lily as well as the rest of the Gryfindors hated potions and Professor Kondola. He was evil. Most probably a supporter of that dark wizard that was rising, Voldemort he called himself. 

One particular day, which happened to be a Tuesday, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were lined up outside the dungeons waiting for Professor Kondola to arrive. He was always late even though he didn't admit it and anyone that said he was instantly lost 20 housepoints. The Slytherins were lined up on one side of the corridor, facing each other like they were ready to fight, and the Gryffindors on the other. They were glaring at each other with death stares, except James who was glaring at Lily.

The mudblood's gonna die

The mudblood's gonna die

We can see it in her freaky eyes 

That now she's gonna cry!

All the Slytherins sang at Lily who ignored them. She really couldn't care less what they said, sang or did, it was nonsense. She could feel James' eyes glaring at her. She was sick of that too. It really was stupid. He just wouldn't listen to anything she said. It was his fault if he couldn't stand the truth.

The Slytherins sang their song again and again and again until

"SHUT UP!" Sirius shouted, "you are really sad! Evans hasn't done anything to you! Well maybe Thompson and Howe, but they're tarts so who cares! Now shut up or I'll hex the lot of you!" the Slytherins just started up again, laughing menacingly and Sirius got out his wand.

"FURNUCULUS!" he cried but was knocked over by Professor Kondola flying in. the curse merely bounced up to the ceiling and disappeared. 

"Black! Detention! No magic on the corridors! If you can call that magic! That was one of the least powerful furnuculus curses that I have ever seen! I would expect better of a first year! Though, you have the brain and attention span of a first year so I wouldn't really expect anything more!" the Slytherins roared with laughter whilst Sirius muttered things under his breath which involved hexes, curses and killing Professor Kondola.

"Detention Black! For magic on the corridors and 50 points from Gryffindor for muttering. You will serve detention tonight with Miss Felton. Yes Miss Felton! I had not forgotten!" Katie pulled a load of faces at him and they lost another 20 points.

They went into the dungeon, lead by Professor Kondola who was in his usual temper, he slammed his books on his desk and they got out their potion equipment. They made their transfiguring potion in silence. Except for the odd giggle from Kate and Robyn who were flirting with Lucius Malfoy.

James sat at the back of the classroom, where he could safely glare at Lily without being noticed. He hadn't wanted to take potions but he had to if he was to gain his dream job as an auror. 

Peter Pettigrew wasn't good at potions. In fact he wasn't good at anything. He always got the lowest mark in the class. People made fun of him, but behind his back because Peter was always with James Potter and Sirius Black and they were scared of the hexed they might use on them. James and Sirius were the cleverest students in the year, but being lazy they never reached their full potential. 

Peter managed to turn his transfiguring potion green instead of yellow with red spots.

"Pettigrew you freak!" yelled Professor Kondola "I would expect anyone to be able to make a transfiguring potion! You'll never pass your NEWTs! You're useless and will be lucky if you get a T! Ah yes! I know what you've somehow managed to make!" he said looking in the cauldron "veritasium, well you might have to test your veritasium for me, then maybe you might get a suitable mark for that."

"But sir!" Peter squeaked "veritasium's illegal"

"So! Do you really think I care? Drink Pettigrew!" Peter sipped some of his potion. You could see on his face that it didn't taste very nice.

"I think he's gonna be sick!" said Hagrid randomly from the Quidditch stands!

"What's your name?" Professor Kondola barked.

"Peter Piper Patrick Polly Pettigrew" Peter said, he was trying to keep it in but veritasium makes you tell the truth. The Slytherins howled at the mention of Polly!

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Lily Evans" Lily went bright red and the Slytherins laughed even more.

"Who's your role model?" Kondola said with a smirk on his face.

"James Potter, he's really cool, really good at Quidditch and really handsome! I wish I could be just like him!" that got the Slytherins. They were shaking with laughter. James and Lily were both very red and embarrassed. The lesson ended like that. Professor Kondola told them to pack up and put their potion in vials. Kate and Robyn had forgotten to make their potions and now had a detention that evening along with Katie and Sirius. They weren't too happy about that; they had better things to do.

Sirius and Katie went to their assigned room for their detention that evening. They walked in and sat down and were told by Professor Kondola to write lines. Kate and Robyn hadn't turned up, 'probably in some broom cupboard with some poor unsuspecting guy' thought Katie. There was another person in the room. A guy with dark brown hair and brown, almost black hair. Professor Kondola told them what they had to write in an enchantingly nasty voice. Katie was to write 

__

'Pink is not a suitable colour for school and it does not suit me as I am ugly and stupid.' 

Sirius was to write 

__

'I am an idiot and I deserve all the punishment I get for I am thick and I do not respect others'

And the other guy had to write 

__

'Calling out in class is for fools so that makes me one.'

After being told what they had to do Professor Kondola swept out of the room. Sirius and Katie both started out in a stream of complaints. They both despised Professor Konodola and by the looks of things he despised them.

Sirius and Katie both tried to change the I's in their lines to Professor Kondola so that it would read

__

Pink is not a suitable colour for school and it does not suit Professor Kondola, as he is ugly and stupid.

But the parchment wouldn't let her. The piece of parchment transformed into a little blue gremlin, which sat on the desk cross-legged and said "Nice try! But not good enough!" and changed back into the parchment. Katie, Sirius and the other guy, who was watching them, looked puzzled.

Sirius laughed at her and tried a spell to write out his lines for him but his changed into the little blue gremlin that said "I'm not stupid you know!"

Sirius was determined to get the spell to write out his lines and he tried again and the thing came out and said, "Don't try that again will you!"

Sirius, being who he was immediately tried it again and the parchment turned into a dragon which snapped it's huge jaws at them whilst they screamed and then turned back into the parchment.

Sirius and Katie looked at each other and laughed before sitting back in their chairs and leaning on the back two legs. The other guy looked in astonishment. They were in a detention but they weren't doing the work!

"Hi" he said, "I'm Chris Lumistella, who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black and this is Katie Felton, my girlfriend!" Sirius said cockily but got pushed off his chair by Katie who said "that was all true apart from the bit where he said I was his girlfriend that parts not true, only in his dreams." 

Sirius got back off the ground, scowled at Katie and sat back on his chair.

"You were that girl that did the whole pink thing on the first day weren't you?" Chris said, blocking Sirius out of the conversation.

"Yep!" said Katie proudly "did you like it?"

"Yeah! It was really cool!"

Katie and Chris talked for the rest of the detention between themselves. Sirius was completely ignored, as were the lines, which resulted in another detention. In fact, Katie had forgotten all about Sirius until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Chris and she had walked back together and Sirius walked behind, scowling at them.

"I didn't like him! All Ravenclaws are evil!" Sirius said promptly as they entered the common room.

"What? You don't even know him!" Katie said appalled.

"He's a Ravenclaw and plays Quidditch that's all I need to know thank you very much! And he used to go to Durmstrang, which is a school for the dark arts! He's evil I tell you! Pure evil!" 

Katie was shocked, Chris wasn't at all bad or evil or anything. He was really nice! So what if he used to go to a school for dark magic! He wasn't dark or evil! Sirius was just jealous that's all!

Katie sat down and played exploding snap with James. Which had become a regular habit with them, sure James could beat her blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back jumping off a diving board eating a blue banana, but she didn't care it was fun!

Lily, Vicky and Katie went to bed early. So that they could just talk to each other because they hadn't done that for ages and ages.

"So, who do we fancy at the moment? Well we know you fancy Lupin, Vicky, so Lily?" Katie said mischievously.

"WHAT! I DO NOT!" Vicky shouted.

"DO TOO!" said Katie, smiling. "So, Lily?"

"No one really at the moment" she said, "Katie?"

"Well now that you mention guys. I have a couple. Chris Lumistella's really nice, Lucius Malfoy's not bad, and yes I know he's a Slytherin and to be honest James Potter isn't too bad as either!" she giggled.

"YOU LIKE JAMES?" Lily shouted "WHY DO YOU LIKE JAMES? YOU CAN'T LIKE JAMES!"

"And why not?"

"Because I like… because I say so!" Lily said sticking her tongue out and hoping that they hadn't realised what she had nearly let slip.

They had of course realised exactly what she was going to say and smiled at each other. 

"What?" asked Lily "what? Why are you smiling like that? Why are you…?" but she was interrupted when a pillow came flying her way.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Vicky and soon their were pillows everywhere. After ten minutes, Sarah Chadwick and Anna Haigh came in and promptly got hit in the face with pillows as soon as they opened the door. They joined in and there were all five seventh years having a pillow fight in the girls' dormitory. 

They had moved into three teams, Anna and Sarah, Lily and Vicky and Katie was in her own special team and loosing spectacularly. They all jumped over the beds and whacked each other over the head with pillows. Katie's special move of the match was to randomly grab people's ankles so that they fell over, which she found incredibly funny.

There were feathers flying everywhere and the people in the common room wondered what the racket was all about. James and Sirius tried to get up the stairs but the door gave them an electric shock when they tried to open it and then the stairs turned into a slide. 

Lily was sitting down in a corner, she had charmed the pillows to chase after Katie, who they had tried to disqualify for being too rough, she kept trying to rugby tackle them. Vicky was trying to take out Anna and Sarah, but they were at an advantage and were running after her with pillows raised like weapons.

Katie who was running backwards to escape the pillows ran straight into Vicky who fell and tumbled over and then Sarah and Anna both tripped over her. They were all laughing in a heap on the floor.

Lily stopped her charmed pillow; she had used the same charm that was used on bludgers. She then swished her wand and the pillows mended themselves and all of the feathers disappeared.

They all went to sleep soon after that as they had worn themselves out. They hadn't had a proper pillow fight like that since third year! And they all thoroughly loved it. They might be seventeen, but they still enjoy a good old pillow fight and they couldn't wait for the snow so that they could have snowball fights. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: anything that you recognise I don't own and anything that you don't recognise I do own

Chapter 9

Hogsmeade

The next day, Katie woke up very early. She lay in bed listening to the rhythmic sound of her friends sleeping. Soon after, Katie decided to get up because she couldn't sleep anymore. She went down to the common room to start on her homework. She was getting loads from all of her Professors because she was in her NEWT year.

There was already someone there sitting by the fireplace. Their messy black hair was visible over the top of the armchair. They were asleep with an astronomy textbook open in their lap. Katie laughed and sat on the sofa opposite and got out her transfiguration homework. She wasn't very good at transfiguration and often struggled with the work. 

James stirred and woke up. Where was he? He was still in the common room and must have fallen asleep last night whilst he was doing his astronomy homework. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Katie was there as well. He smiled at her and said "hi" she hurried a hi back. She is pretty James thought, he got up and looked over her shoulder. She was doing transfiguration, his favourite subject. He knew he would get an O, the highest mark you can get. She was stuck on a question.

Just as he was going to tell her the answer Sirius, Lily, Vicky and Remus appeared closely followed by a very tired looking Peter. James, who was still leant forwards over Katie's shoulder immediately stood up straight and greeted the others.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied. They all trooped down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Any moment now!" said Sirius, watching the Slytherin table.

"What have you done this time!" said Vicky. Turning around to look at the Slytherins.

"You'll see, it shouldn't happen any moment…. NOW!" James said and suddenly Snape's face started growing feathers. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were laughing. Snape grew more feathers and a beak and soon there was an owl sat where Snape had been sitting. It looked very ruffled and glared at the marauders. Vicky sighed and shook her head they were always up to stuff like that. Professor Kondola quickly gave the boys detentions and then turned Snape back into himself. He spat out a few feathers and went back to eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, Callum Hadley checked off the students going to Hogsmeade. Lily, Vicky, Katie, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were just about to step out of the castle when they heard a cry. 

"Hey wait for me!" it was Aries. Sirius laughed and shook his head "you can't come with us"

"Please" Aries asked.

"What year are you in?" asked Callum gruffly. 

"First, but my brother's there so I can go with him can't I?" Aries replied.

"No!" Aries looked crestfallen and shuffled away. 

They walked to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer. There were many students as well as teaches. Lily, James, Remus, Vicky, Katie, Sirius and Peter managed to grab an empty table. They all talked amongst themselves except for Lily and James. James still had not forgiven Lily for going with Snape instead of him.

Sirius was boasting to James and Remus about his latest girlfriend. Sirius managed to have a different girlfriend every week and none of them seemed to last longer than that.

"Her name's Becca Hall! She's a Hufflepuff and she's really nice! I think it might last longer than a week this time!" Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah right Padfoot! In your dreams! Like you can keep any girl longer than a week!" James retorted.

"It's the truth!" Sirius said. James laughed at him.

After they finished their butterbeers they left the three broomsticks and decided to split up for a bit. The girls went to Gladrag's Wizardwear to look at dress robes for the Christmas ball whilst the boys' went to Zonko's to fill their robes with dungbombs. 

"Wow! I love these dress robes!" Vicky said. She was holding a pure-white dress with a v neckline. She tried it on and when she appeared moments later Katie and Lily gasped. It fitted her perfectly. They forced her to buy it and Katie told Vicky "shame it's not pink!" Vicky and Lily laughed. The door swung open and Kate and Robyn appeared. They sneered at Vicky's dress robes and said "ugh! That dress makes you look so fat!" Vicky blushed and turned away.

"Just because you want it yourself!" Lily retorted.

"Like I'd want one of those ugly old things when I can have a beautiful one!" smirked Kate. They turned away and laughed as they walked out of the shop.

"Ignore them Vicky, you now their mission in life is to stir people up" said Katie as she too went to pick out a dress robe.

A few minutes later they walked out of Gladrag's laden with a bag each. Lily bumped into someone and said "sorry" to him or her. The person grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was Snape.

"Ah, Lily my precious. I've been wondering when I would see you again" Lily looked frightened, she hadn't spoken to him since the awful night. She tried to free her arm but Snape's grip was too strong. He glared at her.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was rather obvious why she was avoiding him.

"Hmm, let's see, how about you tell me?" 

He smirked "I was only having a bit of fun Lily, surely you know that!"

Over Snape's shoulder Lily saw two figures approaching. It was James and Sirius.

"SNIVELLUS!" Sirius shouted. Snape closed his eyes and loosened his grip on Lily's arm.

"Why if it isn't Mr Arrogant and Mr Bighead."

"What are you doing Snivellus? Why are you holding Lily?" James asked 

"None of your business" Snape said. Lily managed to break free of his grip and ran towards James and Sirius. Snape snarled and walked away. 

"Bye Snivellus!" Sirius shouted "what did he want Lily?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" She saw James and Sirius exchanged glances but didn't press on any further.

Rita Skeeter came up to Lily and she tried to run, but there was no way out because of the crowd that had gathered.

"So, Lily, as you know I work for the Hogwarts Times, the school newspaper and I saw what happened and I'd like to do an article on it." She reached into her bright green bag and got out a piece or parchment, which floated, by her side. "Oh, I'm going to use my brand new Quick Quotes Quill, I just got it for my birthday. Testing, testing, this is Rita Skeeter writing for the Hogwarts Times, interviewing Lily Evans." 

The Quill was scratching across the parchment and Lily looked at it.

__

Rita Skeeter is 17, pretty and blonde and is interviewing the head girl Lily Evans, plain and redheaded for the Hogwarts Times. 

"So, Lily, how did you feel when Severus Snape grabbed you? Scared, worried, nervous?" she asked looking at Lily closely.

"Um… worried?" Lily stammered looking at her friends for support but they just shrugged.

__

Lily was terrified when her boyfriend Severus Snape grabbed her by the arm, she has the worst taste in men, but I suppose that that's the best she could get.

"What? That's not true! Snape's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say Lily! So, how long have you been going out then?"

__

The pair have been together as long as anyone can remember and Lily can't wait to get married and have kids.

"That's not true! It's all lies! I hate Snape! I would never go out with him! Stop writing and don't publish that! It's all lies I tell you lies!" Lily was close to tears and Katie and Vicky helped to push their way through the crowd to get her out of the centre of attention. 

James and Sirius followed looking concerned they were worried about Lily and neither of them liked seeing Lily like this. She looked as if she was about t cry and she did as soon as they sat down on the hill near the shrieking shack.

"I…it's not true…none of it is...I ...Don't like…S…s…s…Snape!" Lily said between sobs. They all gathered round her and comforted her, except James he didn't know what to believe. 

When Lily had calmed down they met up with Remus who was coming out of the post office. 

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"Don't know he just kinda disappeared" Remus said. They didn't think of Peter again, as they didn't particularly like. He was a nuisance but always tagged along after James.

They trudged along back to the castle and went straight to their common room. The girls put their dress robes away then returned and sat by the fire to finish their homework, well Lily and Vicky did Katie was too busy organising pranks with the boys. 

"So using Prongs' cloak we sneak into the Slytherin common room and you, Katie and you, Moony charm the walls to be red and gold whilst me and Prongs place invisible dungbombs strategically around the room! Ok! And don't worry Remmie we won't get caught, we never have done!" Sirius said looking at Remus. 

"Don't call me Remmie!" Remus said glaring at Sirius.

"Whatever you say, Remmie!" 

"Stop it!"

"Ok REMMIE!"

Soon Remus was chasing Sirius around the room and hitting him. Sirius went to leap over the sofa but misjudged it and tripped over it and fell on his face. Remus stopped and laughed at him. James and Katie were, yet again, playing exploding snap. Lily watched them laugh and joke jealously. She knew she shouldn't be jealous really, after all they were only friends and she didn't really like James all that much anyway. Although Katie did joke about liking him. Soon they all went up to their dormitories, as they were tired.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: anything that you recognise I don't own and anything that you don't recognise I do

Chapter 10

Halloween

Only one thing was on all the Gryffindor's minds today, Halloween. Everyone in the common room were constantly asking Lily, James and the other seventh years what the plans were, as apparently the seventh years had organised something special for them. Finally, when the day arrived Lily stepped forwards in morning and said, "Listen up Gryffindors! There will be a Halloween party tonight after the feast. You'll have to make your own costumes, OR ELSE!"

Lily then walked towards Vicky and Katie who were amongst the excited mass of Gryffindors. She stopped when she got to them and they stopped their conversation.

"So, Vicky, any idea what you're gonna dress up as yet?" Lily asked Vicky who kept glancing from Lily to James and then smiling at Katie, Lily wondered what their past conversation had been about, but she shook it away as Vicky answered. 

"No! I have no clue about what to dress up as! I'm hopeless at this sort of thing!" Vicky whined.

"Well your not being a devil, that's for certain!" Katie said.

"Or a vampire," Lily added.

"Thanks guys, you're a real help" Vicky said sarcastically.

"And you can't be a werewolf, skeleton or ghost!" said James, coming up behind them and making the three girls jump.

"What! Then what am I going to be?" Vicky moaned. "You've taken EVERYTHING!"

"You could always be a cat" Lily suggested.

"OK!" Vicky said happily "great idea Lils!" and with that they all hurried off to lessons.

Later they met Nearly Headless Nick, he looked very unhappy.

"Hi Nicholas" said Katie, just managing not to walk right through him, it hurt his feelings when people did that to him, she had made a mental note to be more careful after she walked through him last time, but it wasn't going to be successful as Katie was very clumsy. "You alright?"

"What? Oh it's my deathday today, that's all." He moped.

"Aw! How awful!" Lily exclaimed.

"Certainly is, imagine on Halloween to be hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe and be left with half an inch of skin and sinew holding your head on" Lily and Vicky grimaced but Katie grinned and said "cool!"

"It isn't 'cool!' Miss Felton! Not only is it disgusting, it's embarrassing! Why they couldn't have chopped it the whole way off is beyond me! Then at least I could have been spared the ridicule and joined the headless hunt!" he floated still and fumed for a moment before saying "so girls, anything nice planned for tonight?" Vicky and the others panicked as they thought he had sussed our about the party.

"Err…no, just going to the feast then probably to bed, what about you?" Vicky asked.

"Well I'll probably sit and think about my death and such. Have a nice evening girls" and with that he floated away muttering about 'half an inch' and 'sir properly decapitated podmore' 

"Well…that was odd!" Lily said and they hurried back to the common room to organise the party. As they climbed through the portrait hole they were hit by an immense amount of noise. Everyone was busy bustling about with costumes. The three girls immediately ran up to their dormitory to escape it.

The girls started work on their costumes, they knew that they wouldn't take that long because of the great help of magic. They used cutting spells and shimmer spells and made their costumes really spectacular. They would have missed the feast if Sirius hadn't shouted up the stairs "are you lot coming to the feast or what?"

"Yeah! Hold on!" Katie shouted down.

"Enjoy your food everyone and have a great Halloween! I want to remind you that you must all be back in your dormitories by 1 am! And I'd like to add a few things, ne jamais chatouiller un dragon endormi! EAT!" Dumbledore said before they ate. They all sat down and ate fabulous food! Pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes and lots of other things too. 

Once Lily had finished she left the hall and went to go and finish her costume before everyone else came.

"Hey wait up!" a voice shouted, she turned around and saw James. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. They walked in silence up to the Gryffindor tower and then parted. Lily added the finishing touches to her costume and put it on. It was a vampire and she had a black dress on and she charmed her face to look pale and her teeth to look pointed.

When she came down she noticed the food on the table that had been brought back from the house elfs by Sirius and James no doubt. Soon all the Gryffindors joined Lily.

The common room was filled with the joyous sound of laughter. They ate and talked way into the night until Professor Dreamstone, head of Gryffindor came to see what all the noise was. Luckily they'd had a second year on guard and they had been warned before hand and they'd had time to hide and vanish the decorations. When she came in all she saw were a few crumbs on the floor and she left.

One by one the Gryffindors reappeared and decided that it was probably late enough. The seventh years sent everyone off to bed and tidied away the mess before going to bed themselves. Everyone slept in late the next day and Dumbledore smiled, he had known exactly what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: anything that you recognise I don't own and anything that you don't I do

Chapter 11

Quidditch

James woke up really early on the day of the legendary first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. James, Gryffindor captain had put a good team together this year and was determined to win in his final year. James wanted to uphold the Gryffindor victory for six years; they had won every year since James had been on the team.

James knew that there was no point staying in bed so he got up and pulled on his Quidditch robes and went down to the common room to revise his plans for the match. He went over to the chair by the fireplace but someone was already there reading a book so he sat on the sofa and got out his diagrams.

"Frodo you idiot! Just put the ring in the mountain!" she shouted at the book, James laughed. She hadn't noticed him come in and was embarrassed that she'd just talked to her book.

"What was that all about? And what are you reading?" he asked her.

"It's a muggle book. Lily lent it to me. It's called The Lord of the Rings and Frodo, the hobbit, is being stupid and won't get rid of the one true ring!" Katie explained but James looked as if she was speaking another language. But before he could say anything she was sat next to him and was looking in puzzlement at the squiggly diagram.

"What's that supposed to be?" she asked, tilting her head and squinting at the drawing. James took the diagram from her and turned it upside down before handing it back.

"It's the Wronski Feint when you look at it the right way up!" she laughed and watched the two players race to the ground.

"So, are you nervous?" she asked suddenly.

"About what?" he asked.

"The match! Idiot!" she laughed.

"Oh! Yeah a bit, the Slytherin's have got a good team this year." He said.

"Well, I'm glad I get to commentate, there's no way I'd play it but I'll commentate, I'm good at that" she said. 

"Mmm" James said. It was only then that Katie realised how close they were, but she didn't back away, instead she found herself getting closer.

"James…James…what are you…" Katie began but was interrupted as James kissed her.

"OH MY GOD!" someone shouted and ran up to the girls' dormitories. Katie winced as she saw the tell tale red hair and heard the door slam shut.

"That probably wasn't the best thing for her t see" Katie said looking at James.

"Yeah, oh, and I'm sorry about that. I don't know what happened" James said.

"It's ok, friends?" Katie asked.

"Friends. Now let's go eat I'm starving!" James laughed, Katie got up and they both went down to the great hall.

Lily ran up to her dormitory and dramatically threw herself on her bed infront of a surprised Vicky, Anna and Sarah.

"What's wrong Lil?" did my brother pull another prank on you? Vicky asked and Lily shook her head, which was still buried in the pillow.

"Was it one of the guys?" Vicky asked. Lily emerged and slowly nodded.

"Was it James?" Vicky asked sitting beside Lily on her bed. Lily wiped her tears away with her hand and leant into Vicky.

"I'm being really stupid, I know I am. I'm being daft…but she knew I liked him" and she was off into tears again. Vicky and the others knew who she was talking about and tried to calm Lily down with soothing words.

They all went down to breakfast together and sat together. Lily glared at Katie the whole way through, who was sat with James, Sirius and Remus.

"Look at her over there! She thinks she's so great, flirting with James Potter!" Lily said to no one inparticular watching Katie who was laughing with Sirius about something.

"I hate to say anything Lily, but she's not flirting with James" Sarah said watching Katie and Sirius play fighting and Katie turning his hair pink.

"She's not?" Vicky, Anna and Lily all asked at once.

"No" said Sarah calmly "if she's flirting with anyone she's flirting with Sirius" The others snapped their heads round to look at them. Well it was obvious now.

"But Sirius is my BROTHER!" Vicky gasped "we're going to be sisters-in-law!" she said happily.

"Doesn't explain why she snogged James though!" Lily muttered.

"She what? But what about Sirius? Does he know?" Vicky said alarmed.

"Calm down Vicks" Anna said, "no one's going out with anyone yet ok! And with Katie and James, it might just've been an accident" but Lily wasn't convinced.

At eleven o'clock the school assembled in the Quidditch stands. There were many banners that had been made by the pupils like 'go go Gryffindor' and 'potter for president' and 'super snakes loser lions' and 'potter is a pothead' the last two were obviously Slytherin.

"Now we are about to begin the first Quidditch match of the season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Katie said from the commentator's box. The crowd went wild. "I am your commentator Katie Felton!" the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws roared and the Slytherins booed. "Thank you my loyal fans! And Slytherins YOU SUCK!" she got warning glares from Professor Kondola and more boos from the Slytherins. "Yeah ok! Whatever didn't mean it! Now! The Gryffindors have a superb team this year. We have the best three chasers, James Potter, Alice Longbottom and Nympha…Tonks! Two excellent beaters Sirius Black and Anna Haigh! The best keeper ever Andrew Wood and a new seeker! Stephy Reid! And then there's the Slytherins. Obviously gone for quantity rather than quality again!" more boos and looks from the potions professor "what? It's the truth! The chasers Vixenia, Slugg and Bloob are trolls; the beaters who I can't be bothered to think of their names can hardy fly because they weigh their brooms down so much. The keeper spends more time picking his nose than keeping and the seeker; I don't know what he does! Ok! I'm stopping now professor! On with the match! And the Quaffle is released and snatched by James Potter. The game has begun!" James caught the ball and two of the Slytherin chasers cam towards him from either side. He waited until the last moment then flew upwards and the Slytherins crashed into each other. James passed to Tonks who passed to Alice who scored easily. 

Sirius was having great fun trying to knock people off their brooms. Anna flew up next to him.

"Do you like Katie?" she asked, smacking a Bludger towards a Slytherin.

"Of course I do" he said looking confused.

"Come on Sirius! I mean like like!" she said laughing slightly at his slowness.

"Oh! Ok! Why?" he asked as he dodged a Bludger.

"Just wondered" she shrugged.

"Ok then, yeah I do like her" and they flew off into the match.

On the sidelines were Robyn and Kate wearing their usual ensemble of PVC and fishnets, even though their skirts seemed even shorter than normal, if that's possible. They were doing an energetic cheerleading routine and were trying to put the Gryffindor team off. The Gryffindors however were used to this and ignored them. Kate was constantly trying to catch James Potter's eye but it was no use. 

Laura Thompson looked in disbelief at her twin.

"Cover yourself up girl! You're disgracing the family name!" she shouted at Kate from the Ravenclaw stands. 

"And Gryffindor are 160-50. Potter has the Quaffle and as not much is happening I would like to take this moment to apologise to Lily Evans. I'm sorry if I upset you and I want to tell you that nothing's happening!" Lily smiled, her friends were right. Maybe it had been, as Sarah had suggested, an accident. She went back to screaming for Gryffindor.

"Oh! I can see the snitch!" Katie screamed excitedly "and so has Reid. Go Stephy. Stepphyy! GRYFFINDOR HAVE WON!" everyone that wasn't a Slytherin cheered, this early victory would help to put Slytherin out of the running.

There was a massive party in the common room after the match. Nine of the ten seventh years, they didn't know where Peter was, stayed up and tidied up afterwards. It had been a party to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: anything that you don't recognise I own

Chapter 12

Flashes

James was struggling to get to sleep. He was full of too much energy. He decided to get up and he went to the window. In the next bed lay Sirius, his best friend since before he could remember. They had always done everything together and they were inseparable, they were clever but too lazy to work. He knew he had to try to work extra hard to gain the NEWTs he needed to become an auror, his dream job. Of course Sirius had wanted to become and auror too. They would become aurors together and fight along side each other. Sirius stirred and James held his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up because James wanted to think by himself and he knew what Sirius was like when he was awake. Finally Sirius continued his heavy rhythmic breathing and James breathed a sigh of relief. He decided to go for a little wander around the school grounds. He opened his wooden trunk and got out his invisibility cloak, which he had inherited from his grandfather.

He pulled it on quickly and hurried out of his dormitory and through the portrait of the fat lady. He walked around letting his feet guide him wherever he wanted to go. He went to the head boy and girl's room.

"Disney films are cool," he said to the portrait of Sir Cadogen. He went inside and saw to his surprise that someone was already there she was fat asleep in the chair and James walked cautiously up to her. He sat in the armchair opposite her and watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful, he though. As the first of the sun's rays came up, James crept out and went to the Gryffindor common room. Soon later he heard Lily come in also looking happier that he had ever been before.

James and Sirius went down the Great Hall and a flock of owls swooped down low to deliver parcels and letters to their owners. James looked up instinctively and saw Yhitzl his parents' owl, had arrived with a letter and long thin parcel in its claws. Yhitzl came to a halt, delivered the letter and waited for James to give her a reward. James scrambled around and finally gave Yhitlz scraps of his food. He opened the letter, it read:

__

To James,

I hope you are staying out of trouble, your dad and I have enclosed a present for you. I hope it will come of use to you.

Love mum XXX

James opened the parcel and gasped. It couldn't be, it was, it was the Dream Chaser 2000, the best broom ever to be made. His face lit up and he couldn't help but smile. Sirius leaned over and whistled. Soon everyone of the Gryffindor table had got up to see James' new broom. 

"Well, well, Potter has a new broom. Why don't we all bow to him" most of the Slytherins laughed and egged Snape on. James was fuming. He grabbed his wand and was just about to say Epelliarmus when he decided against it. He saw Kondola look nastily at him but seeing as James hadn't done anything, he just pursed his lips together and took a sip of pumpkin juice from his golden goblet, Snape went away, upset James hadn't done anything.

First lesson was charms. They had Professor Flickwick; he was so small that he had to stand on books to see above his desk.

"Today we will be learning how to summon things. It isn't very complicated but it is essential for your NEWTs. First you hold your wand in your hand, think about the object you want to summon and then say 'accio' and the name of the object you are summoning. You must say it clearly and the object will move towards you. You can now practise with these cushions!" the class was filled with cries of 'accio' everyone managed to do it easily and they didn't have to do anything else for the rest of the lesson.

Soon cries of 'help' could be heard from Peter. Anna and Sarah had summoned him as a joke. They laughed uncontrollably. Peter was slowly being pulled towards the two girls. Finally Professor Flitwick stopped them but didn't give them detention. He chuckled quietly and didn't give them any homework.

James, Sirius and Remus trooped out and went to lunch; they sat on the Gryffindor table, ate and then went to the library to do their piles of homework. Professor had set them a five-foot essay on the uses of veritasium and how to make it. James started but couldn't concentrate. He was thinking of something else, to be precise, someone else. Lily. Thinking about Lily always made him happy. He fantasised about him and her getting together. Remus looking at him with an expectant face brought him back to earth.

"What sorry?" he asked Remus.

"I asked, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I dunno, I'll probably go home and spend some time with my parents. How about you?"

"Well I always go home so I don't hurt anyone." He said looking at the ground. It truly was a shame that someone as nice as that had such a terrible cross to bare. They left the conversation at that, as Remus was now deep in thought. Soon they left the library and went to their last lesson. James had divination with Peter, Lily, Vicky and Katie. Professor Trelawny was always predicting someone's death, this year it was Peter's and last it had been Katie's.

They climbed the stairs and were blasted with heat as they came up the trap door. She never turned off the fire and it was constantly hot in there.

"We have covered Unfogging the future, now we will learn to read each other's minds. You must clear your mind first and then focus on one important thing that you want your partner to see. No let's see… Peter come here and I will read your mind." Peter looked like a rabbit in the headlights. His eyes opened wide and he looked terrified. "Come along Peter dear, we don't have all day and it won't hurt…. much!" he looked even more worried and dragged himself to the front. They all knew that she was going to tell him that he was going to die soon. "Now Peter, I want you to clear your mind and focus on a specific thought. I will mind read now." She closed her eyes showing the heavily caked on thick purple eyeshadow and the spidery eyelashes. "Hmmm…. You are thinking, you are thinking, you are thinking of James. You are scared he will find something out. Ooo! Let's see if we can find out what!" Peter turned white and James rolled his eyes, it was probably that he loved him or something. "I'm sorry dear I cannot see it. Maybe the stars are prohibiting it form me" she frowned. And told the rest of the class to have a go.

James looked helplessly around. He didn't want to be stuck with Peter for a partner. Lily looked lost too. He suddenly went over to her.

"Lily do you want to be my partner please?" Lily considered it for a moment. Peter was hovering around wondering whether he should ask James to be his partner. Lily said she would and went to a corner with James who was ecstatic. Peter stood by himself before Trelawny sighed and went to read his mind again.

"Right, who's going to read who's mind first?" Lily asked.

"I'll read yours first" James said. James stared into her green eyes, the most beautiful things he'd ever seen he thought and said the first thing that came into his head.

"You're thinking of Katie and Vicky leaving you out" Lily was shocked. Her green eyes pierced into his hazel ones. James was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, James you did it first time! My turn now!" Lily said. She looked into his eyes. He concentrated on the thought of Lily. Him and Lily going out, getting married and having a baby. He was in a very dreamlike state. He saw his child with messy black hair and sharp green eyes holding a map with a pair of red haired twins behind him. He saw him under a cloak with a bushy haired girl and a tall red haired boy holding the same map. The map at first looked like an old piece of parchment but it had hidden qualities. It showed where everyone in the school was and all the secret passages were.

"James? James? Are you alright?" Lily's voice was full of concern and he found himself feeling tired and he had a headache. Also he was now on the floor. People were staring at him and peter looked like he was about to cry. James got up shakily and told Professor Trelawny that he was going to the hospital wing.

"What did you see? Did you have a vision? Tell me!" she asked.

"No, it was nothing, I just have a head ache that's all." And he left the classroom. Professor Trelawny took his experience to tell the class that James was going to die instead of Peter.

James made his way to the hospital wing and was greeted by Miranda Coo, the school nurse. She gave him some medicine and he explained what had happened. She made a noise of disapproval and sent him to bed. He fell fast asleep, as he had no energy left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognise

Chapter 13

The making of the map

Sirius, Remus, Katie and Peter went to the hospital wing after lessons that day. They were all worried about James. Peter was crying and going on about James dying everyone knew, well hoped that he was wrong. Lily and Vicky didn't visit James though they were busy in the library Katie muttered something about 'extra homework'

"HEY JAMES!" Sirius shouted at James who was sitting in bed reading a book. He instantly got warning glares form Madame Coo. "Sorry! I meant hey James!" he whispered. James chuckled and put down his book. He was reading Quidditch through the ages by Kennilworthy Whisp for something like the millionth time. The edges were curling and there were potion stains on the cover. It didn't matter to James though, he could read it over and over again, and it was his favourite book.

"Feeling better?" asked Katie sitting on his bed.

"Yes, but _she _won't let me out!" James said, glaring at Madame Coo who was pouring potions into vials and stacking tem on the shelves.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked sitting next to Katie.

"I'm not sure, I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I think I had a vision!" he said. The others looked at each other and shrugged. They were silent until Remus asked, "what did you see?"

"Well I saw a boy that had my hair and Lily's eyes, don't laugh Sirius Black! He had a scar on his forehead. I also kept seeing the map! It was amazing and it showed the school and positions of everyone in it and all the secret passages! I think it was telling me to make it!" the others looked puzzled. "Do you think it can be done?" he asked.

"Well, it probably can but the spells would be extremely complex" Remus answered slowly.

"I think we should try." James said.

"I think that you fell asleep in divination and had a beautiful dream!" Sirius said and the others laughed.

"I'm serious you guys!" James said earnestly.

"No James…." Sirius began but was cut off by Katie " Sirius Black! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Or I'll… I'll…. I'll…"

"You'll be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"GET LOST!" she shouted.

"Excuse me! You've all been in here enough times to know that you should be quiet in the hospital wing!" Madame Coo said and shooed them all out.

Remus dragged Katie down to the library to look through books with him. They were looking for spells. They had resolved to try and make the map. Remus and Katie, who were joined by Vicky and Lily, searched through all of the books in the library that they could possibly think of. They searched for drawing spells, showing spells and paints spells, but they had no luck, they simply couldn't find them. They would've asked Mr Drufus Snoop, the school librarian if they could look in the restricted section but he would've got suspicious. 

Defeated the four of them went back to the common room, where James and Sirius were sat reading a book and looking excited.

"Look what James found! It's a movement spell! He thought he'd seen it before" Sirius said excitedly

"You mean that we searched though most of the library for NO REASON!" Katie moaned.

"It was interesting though! I hadn't seen half of those books!" Remus said.

"You would think that!" Katie said folding her arms.

"It seems quite complex" Lily said looking over James' shoulder at the book "but I'm sure it can be done"

"Well I think we should have a go! I mean I'm sure that that's what the vision was telling me to do. We need a map of the school now, with all the secret passages on that we found. We can easily nick one from the head's office. And we need to charm the paint so that it moves and we need to put a bit of ourselves into the map!" James said excitedly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Vicky.

"You know, like the sorting hat" James tried to explain.

"I'm not doing that!" said Vicky.

"Well the girls don't have to do it, just us guys, alright?" Peter looked worried at the thought of putting a bit of himself into a map.

They all started work immediately. James and Sirius copied a map from Dumbledore's office onto a blank piece of parchment and Remus and Lily charmed paint and went over it all, this meant that the map could now move, become invisible and show instructions. Then all seven of them worked on the difficult task of putting a bit of themselves into it. Katie and Vicky had been researching and they found that there was a method close to that of using a pensieve that would work.

When everything was ready they all sat in the boys' dormitory when everyone else was at Hogsmeade to avoid being caught. Vicky and Katie told them what to do and Lily was watching making sure it was all done properly. The guys sat round the parchment and put their wands together directly above the centre.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs purveyors of aids to magical mischief proudly present the Marauder's map!" they four boys said in unison. There was an effect at once. White light poured out of the wands and joined into one long stream and flowed onto the parchment. It pooled out and sank into the parchment and disappeared. Everyone looked in amazement and shock at what had just happened. They didn't move for a while. Sirius decided to see if it had worked, Lily and Vicky had they faces in their hands, along with Peter, incase it went wrong.

"I am Sirius Black also known as the Sirimister and I am saying hello to this map" Sirius said to the paper. Nothing happened. They were all disappointed. They were wondering what to do next and whether they should give up when writing formed on the parchment.

__

Mr Padfoot says hello to Sirius and would like to thank him for his wonderful help in the creation of this map. He would also like to say nice work on the Sirimister!

__

Mr Prongs would like to say that the Sirimister is useless and doesn't work and the Prongsmister is better.

__

Mr Moony would like to tell Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs to shut up, and would also like to agree with Mr Prongs, the Prongsmister is indeed better.

__

Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment with Mr Moony, he had no idea that he fancied Mr Prongs.

__

Mr Moony would like to tell Mr Padfoot that he does not fancy Mr Prongs that would be Mr Wormtail.

The seven seventh years laughed as they watched the characters argue. The boys decided to test it out that night and went on a raid of the kitchens and were pleased to say that it did.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: anything you do not recognise I own

Chapter 14

The second meeting

Peter was happy. Lord Voldemort was really caring and the only thing that was on Peter's mind was power, which Tom was helping him achieve. He transfigured into his rat form and scurried into Hogsmeade through the Whomping Willow. He scrambled up the hill and in human form up to the house so that people wouldn't know that he was an animagus. Tom was waiting for him. He was sat in the middle of the table as a child would except he was expressionless and rocking slightly in time with his breathing. Tom Riddle looked peaceful yet sinister, young yet old. Peter dithered about in the shadows of the room. He didn't want to disturb him master. Peter had gathered some information for him and wanted to earn credit for it.

"You can come out of the dark you know peter" tom said barely moving his lips. Peter gingerly stepped forward but didn't say anything. "Come closer. I want to look at you" Tom said forcefully. Peter did as he said and moved up to the table. Tome dangled his legs over the edge of the wooden table and swung them to and fro. He scanned Peter's face before saying, "what did you find out for me?

"Well James Potter had a vision"

"What of the girl?" Tom asked quickly.

"Girl? Which girl?" Peter pondered.

"The mudblood" Tom snapped.

"Oh! Lily Evans! Not much really" Peter answered, scared of his masters snappiness.

"Is she clever?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, probably the most powerful witch in my year" Peter said.

"Then I'll need to get rid of her soon and its mudblood Peter, not witch. Mudbloods aren't witches or wizards. You will help me to dispose of her," Tom said.

"ME! WHAT? HOW?" Peter gasped.

"You will use legimency. You can use legimency can't you Peter" Tom said.

"Well, a bit" Peter said looking at the ground.

"How much is a bit?" Tom inquired.

"Well, I can enter their mind, I just can't stay there for very long. I'm telepathic though," he added. 

" Really? Well that could be useful. You can torment the mudblood through her mind. Make her go crazy and commit suicide but get her to murder James Potter first and kill two birds with one stone!" Tom said excitedly. 

"What! I can't do that! That's terrible!" Peter exclaimed.

"Do you want power Peter?" Tom asked.

"Yes, but…" 

"There are no buts Peter. You obey, sorry, help me or die, sorry, or don't gain power" Tom said.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Of course I'll help"

Tom was bored with Peter now and told him to extract the venom from Nagini. Tom lay back on the table with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. He took out his wand and waved it carelessly at the chandelier and fixed the lightbulb. He then glanced across at Peter who was not seen as the snake had wound herself around him. Tom spoke in parsletongue and told Nagini off. He jumped off the table and showed Peter how to extract the venom properly.

"How do you do that?" Peter asked staring incredulously at Tom.

"What? Extract the venom?" he asked.

"No, speak weird" Peter said.

"It's parslemouth idiot! Not 'weird'!" Tom said in disbelief, how could anybody be stupid enough not to know what parsletongue was!

"But wasn't the only parselmouth Salazar Slytherin?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and I am his heir" said Tom.

"But I thought that Rubeus Hagrid was the heir of Slytherin" said Peter curiously.

"That half-wit! I framed him!"

"You opened the chamber of secrets?"

"Yes of course. Stop gawking Peter you look like a fish! Close your mouth!" he ordered. Peter obeyed his master. He was quite scared of Tom's temper it seemed to flare up all of a sudden and he was really rude. Peter decided it was time for him to leave, as he was quite tired. Tom let him and reminded him about his little task. Peter hurried back to the castle and scrambled back to bed. He didn't sleep though, as he was too worried about his telepathy task. He didn't particularly like Lily but he certainly didn't want her dead. He must've drifted off after that because he woke up the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: anything you recognise I don't own

Chapter 15

Christmas

Snow was delicately settling on the windowsills of Hogwarts. Today was Christmas, which meant...

"PRESENTS!" shouted Sirius "PRESENTS, PRESENTS, I HAVE PRESENTS!" by now Sirius was dancing around being stupid. Soon James, Lily, Vicky and Katie appeared and laughed at Sirius' joy. Under the Christmas tree were lots of presents all neatly wrapped and in separate piles.

Sirius tore into his quickly. "Wow! Thanks James!" he exclaimed as a rainfall of different sweets and jokes poured into his lap. Soon everyone joined him and there was wrapping paper everywhere and yells of "cool" and "thanks".

They looked around the common room, which had been decorated for the festive season. There was a huge banner reading 'mery crismouse evry won!' which had been written by Hagrid. There was mistletoe and tinsel everywhere. They got dressed quickly and went down to the great hall for breakfast. They bumped into Hagrid on the way.

"Hi Hagrid" Lily said "merry Christmas!"

"Hi young Lily an' the sam' ter yer" what yer doin' today then? Gettin' dressed up fer ball tonight?"

"Ball? What ball Hagrid?" they all asked.

"Shouldn't a' said that!" and he walked off swinging a polecat in his left hand.

They entered the hall and looked around. It had been decorated too and Dumbledore was sat in his usual place looking very happy. To his right was Kondola and Dumbledore was trying to persuade him to pull a cracker. In the end Kondola gave in and pulled. And almighty 'BANG' went off and Dumbledore laughed.

This year many students had chosen to stay at Hogwarts because there was going to be a surprise. Only three people were missing from the Gryffindor table, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and a second year called Bertha Jorkins who had fallen down some stairs whilst trying to tie her shoelace she was really clumsy. 

"Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you will all have a terrific time and as my surprise there will be a Christmas ball tonight. Now there is only one condition, you must come with a partner and all partners must be boy girl! It starts at six pm and remember to enjoy yourselves!" Dumbledore said from the staff table. James looked at the teachers Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor Dreamstone about the ball and then turned to ask Professor Kondola his view of the ball. James thought that Professor Kondola could think of anything worse than a ball and laughed as he went back to talking to the others.

"The ball sounds like so much fun! But I don't know who I'm going to go with!" Katie said. Sirius was just about to ask her when Chris Lumistella interrupted him. "Excuse me, I was wondering Katie if you would like to go to the ball with me?" Katie giggled and said yes. So Katie was going with Chris. Sirius kept throwing murderous glances at Chris and was in a sulk for the rest of the day.

They were all walking back to the common room when Snape stopped them.

"Lily my sweet, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked greasily.

"No Snape, I don't like you! Go away and leave em alone!" Lily snapped at him. He looked ready to attack her but refrained from doing so and walked off in a huff. 

"James, will you go to the ball with me?" She asked him. James was shocked. Lily Evans had just asked him to the Christmas ball. The Lily Evans. The object of his dreams for the past two years. Of course he agreed, which got Vicky moaning. "No fair! Whom am I going with?" she was then interrupted by someone behind them saying, "hey guys, what's happening?" they turned around and saw

"REMUS! What are you doing back?" Vicky asked him.

"Well it's not the full moon this year and Dumbledore told me about the ball so I came back" he said.

"I'm saved! Remus will you go to the ball with me?" Vicky asked.

"Yes!" Remus said happily. By now Sirius was even more upset. All of his friends were going with someone except him. He blamed it all on Chris, Katie would've been his and gone to the ball with him if it hadn't been for Chris. He decided to go for a walk. He went to go outside and straight into Kate Thompson, who was amazingly by herself.

"All alone Sirius? Aren't you scared that all of the nasty things will come and get you?" 

"Shut up Kate" he snapped. She looked hurt and soon regained herself and threw him a poisonous look of pure venom.

"Look, I'm sorry…" he started but stopped as he had a brilliant idea "hey Kate, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Kate looked surprised and her face turned into a frown.

"You're joking around aren't you?"

"No, do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked again.

"Ok then" and she broke into a smile. She looked amazing when she smiled thought Sirius. "Well I'll see you tonight" she said and walked away to the Slytherin common room.

He went up to the common room smiling and James asked who the luck girl was, but Sirius didn't tell him, he didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't that he was ashamed it was just that it was unexpected. 

There were two types of people in the common room that day, giggling girls rushing around madly and bored boys who where slumped in their chairs doing nothing. The ball wasn't for another four hours, which was plenty of time for the guys but not enough for the girls.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight?" asked Remus. Sirius and James looked at Remus in disbelief, he always wanted to study and read not snowball fights. 

"What have you done with the real Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"I spellotaped him in the cupboard, are you coming or not?" Remus laughed and the three boys went outside and started playing. 

"Hey! You three!" someone shouted behind them. They looked and were hit in the face with snowballs. Lily, Vicky and Katie were stood grinning menacingly. The guys weren't going to be defeated by girls so they scooped up more snow and ran after the girls with war cries. Vicky and Lily screamed and ran away but Katie stood still and when they got too close she shoved snow down their backs. 

Soon they got tired and went back into the common room where it was warm. The girls went up to their dormitory to get ready. The boys knew that they would take ages so they started having a wizard's chess tournament, and even though James and Sirius were good Remus was better.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Chapter 16

The ball

As predicted the girls took forever to get changed and ready. The boys sat in their chairs, they were nervous and kept glancing at the clock. Finally six o'clock came and the girls emerged. Katie was wearing a bright pink dress robe with tinkerbell on the corner. She had made her hair sleek and shiny and was wearing it up with tiny little jewels in it. She had light make up on which made her dark eyes look really big. She looked amazing.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Katie twirling around for them to see. James whistled whilst Sirius looked gobsmacked. He kept opening and closing his mouth but he didn't say anything. "You don't' like it? I'll go and change it then" Katie looked crestfallen and she headed back up the stairs.

"Wait! You look absolutely amazing, don't change it!" said Sirius, finally managing to get some words out. Katie cheered up at that and waited for Lily and Vicky who were taking ages.

Vicky came down next. She was wearing her pure white dress robes, the ones she had bought in Hogsmeade. It suited her figure and she looked really happy. She blushed as Remus came towards her and waited anxiously for his verdict.

"Hmm, I guess it'll do" started Remus but then burst out laughing at Vicky's hurt look. "I'm only joking! You look fantastic!" she hit him for laughing then took his arm and they left the common room together as the perfect couple.

Last came Lily. She had deep red dress robes on and her hair was straight but had little curls that fell about her shoulders. When she walked she took delicate steps like a ballerina. James was very nervous. He had butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe that Lily looked so beautiful. He was the luckiest wizard in the whole world.

"Hi James, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go" he said and held out his arm for her, she took it and they left together. Sirius and Katie left Gryffindor tower together but soon split off to meet their dates.

Sirius was nervous about tonight. He had told Kate that he would meet her outside the portrait of Todd Copper, a wizard who had worked in St. Mungo's hospital and was the best from 1492-1653. He whistled a tune and as he turned the last corner he stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was Kate, but not the Kate he knew. She was dressed in a light purple robe, which suited her complexion and had put on very little make up, which was a change from the load she usually had on. She took in her expression with satisfaction as he walked towards her.

"Hi, you look gorgeous" he said.

"Thanks, so do you" and they left for the ball.

All the tables had been pushed aside and there was lots of food on them. When Sirius entered with Kate there was a hushed silence and everyone started whispering about them. Kate looked hurt and was about to leave but Sirius grabbed her wrist and told her to ignore them.

"Hey Sirius, why didn't you tell us you were coming with _her_?" James asked Sirius.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Sirius shrugged. 

"It's a surprise all right!" James muttered and went off with Lily.

"Do you want to dance?" Sirius asked Kate, looking at the dance floor. There were no particularly bad dancers on the floor but there were some incredibly good ones. Robyn Howe, Kate's friend may be a Slytherin and really evil but she really was a fantastic dancer.

"Sure! I love dancing!" said Kate and they danced to the weird sisters with everyone else.

James looked around and saw Andrew Wood surrounded by a mad crowd of girls and was trying to escape and Rita Skeeter in the corner with her quill and parchment, obviously writing about the couples, she'd have a field day with Sirius and Kate. Aries was there with his friend Gilderoy Lockhart with their fair share of girls boasting about some troll they'd fought in the forbidden forest. Lily was looking at the couples too. There was Sirius and Kate, a very unusual couple and Remus and Vicky who were made for each other. Lily thought about James, he was nice but she didn't see them as a couple.

Over to their right was Katie. She was staring at Sirius and Kate. Why had he chosen her? She was getting very jealous now, but not realising it. She thought back to this morning when Dumbledore had announced the ball. She was sure that Sirius was going to ask her but then Chris turned up and they got on well so she said yes to him. She was beginning to wonder whether she'd've had a better time with Sirius. She turned away from Sirius and Kate in disgust and looked at Chris. He was preoccupied and kept nervously looking at Lily and he quickly noticed Katie looking at him so he stopped.

"Are you having fun?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, do you want to dance now?" Katie replied.

"I'm not a very good dancer so don't laugh," he warned. They got up and went to the dance floor. He wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't dance she thought. Oh well!

Sirius had never been so pleased with himself. This was the best decision ever. Kate was amazing, funny and intelligent. He gazed into her eyes and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you regret coming with me?" Kate asked unexpectedly. 

"No. You're magnificent. I've never felt like this about anyone before. You're amazing." He replied being serious for once.

"Good, because I'm enjoying it too."

At ten o'clock Dumbledore decided that it was 'bed time' as he put it. Kate was different when she wasn't with Robyn, who was currently showing Lucius Malfoy her new dance routine. Kate was clever and beautiful and Sirius was lovestruck. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the night.

Lily was holding James' hand. The ball had ended and they were heading back to the common room. They entered and Lily gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She noticed him blush. Aw how sweet she thought. They said goodnight and went to their separate dormitories. They both opened their doors and saw owls waiting for them.

__

Dear Lily Evans

We are sorry to inform you that due to deatheater attacks we have lost Mr Robert Evans and Mrs Rose Evans. They were at a muggle shopping centre where the deatheaters attacked a group of aurors turned up but they failed. 

The ministry of magic

__

Dear James Potter

We are sorry to inform you that due to deatheater attacks we have lost Mr Edward Potter and Mrs Shirley Potter. They were at a muggle shopping centre doing their jobs as aurors and are unfortunately no longer with us

The ministry of magic

Both Lily and James read their letters in shock and collapsed on their beds.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may have seen or read before

Chapter 17

Voices

Things took a long while to settle down after the ball. Both Lily and James were very upset about their parents and they got lots of support from the others. Not much else happened apart from another deatheater attack in London. A first year did decide to liven things up a bit one afternoon. Gilderoy Lockhart gave his own choreographed version of the muggle song 'fame' which was then d.j ed by Aries Black.

The seventh years weren't getting along very well at the moment either. Katie was jealous, really jealous and didn't hide it. Sirius was getting on really well with Kate and what made it worse is that she seemed like a really nice person. It made Katie angry watching them playing outside in the snow or laughing with each other. Vicky noticed this straight away and did as best she could to steer Katie away from the happy couple's path. Lily was slower to catch on and to her it looked like the other two were leaving her out. It had happened one time in their second year and Lily was convinced it was happening again. She spent most of her time with Sarah and Anna who spent most of their time hanging round the Quidditch pitch, Anna was normally practising and Sarah was always looking for boys. 

The boys were having trouble too. James was also jealous of Kate. He hadn't spoken to Sirius for ages. Sirius spent all of his time with Kate and so James started hanging around with Remus, which meant fewer laughs and more library.

One day in transfiguration Lily sat tently listening and copying down notes about complex anamagi, turning people into other animals and animals into people. Lily was good at tranfiguration but definitely not the best in the class. She was trying to turn her mouse into a person but she couldn't get it right, sometimes the mouse grew human arms and legs and sometimes the human had whiskers and a tail. James spotted her and went to help her. He was showing her the right wand movements. 

"Bet you like that, don't you Evans" a voice said. Lily was shocked and looked around to see who had said it but there was no owner of the voice.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What? It's me James!"

"I'm in your head Evans, better get used to it, I'll be here for a while!"

"What? No! Go away!" she shouted.

"Sorry Lils, I'll go then," James said looking sad.

"Not you James!" Lily said.

"Who then? Lils are you alright?" James asked.

"Lily Evans you will die!" the voice said.

"NO! Stop it! Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Ok, I will but you should go to the hospital wing" said James who had taken her hand and was trying to drag her out of the room.

"Not you James! I'll be alright!" she said.

"See you around Mudblood" the voice said.

"Lily? Lily?" she collapsed into James' arms and started crying. "Can I take her to Madame Coo?" James asked Professor Dreamstone, who nodded worriedly. He carried her off to the hospital wing.

At the end of the lesson Katie and Vicky left to see Lily but Sirius dashed in front of them.

"What? Dashing off to your precious Slytherin?" Katie asked scornfully.

"For your information Felton, yes I am" he said and proceeded to leave the room but she stopped him.

"Well I don't care" he took a deep breath and said, "sure you don't"

"I don't," she said defensively.

"That's nice," he said boredly.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"No! Why should I?" he said.

"Because I say" she said, trying to think quickly and groaned at how bad her comeback was.

"Who cares what you say or think! You're just jealous!" he resolved.

"I am so NOT!" she screeched.

"Think whatever you want" he said.

"MOVE! I'm going to the common room." She pushed past him and Vicky followed shrugging at her brother. Sirius sighed at went to find Kate.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places or themes and stuff thought of by JKR!

Chapter 18

The Great Battle of Hogwarts

Things carried on like that for ages with Katie making sarcastic comments about Sirius and Sirius going everywhere with Kate. Lily felt very left out as Vicky and Katie seemed to be leaving her out. She had been going around with James until they'd had another one of their famous arguments where James had called her 'carrothead' and she'd taken offence. The only way she could possibly feel better was to go outside and sit by the lake. 

She sat and gazed out onto the lake. It was amazing and never the same. The texture and colour was always different. Lily sighed as she thought about all of the recent events. She remembered about her parents and started to cry again. She let the tears slowly roll down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She buried her head in her hands but looked up when she felt something nudge her arm. She saw a stag. It was a beautiful creature with hazel eyes that she was sure she'd seen somewhere before. It sat beside her and she felt comforted. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and set off back to the castle.

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the grounds though. James watched her, still in stag form as she began talking to herself.

"So mudblood, where did you see those eyes before?" the voice asked her.

"What? Oh no! Not you again! What are you going on about?" she asked the voice.

"The stag's eyes mudblood, where have you seen them before?" she wondered, she definitely had seen them before.

"The dark lord will rise and anyone who stands in his path shall fall" a dark voice said in Lily's head.

"Oh no not another one!" she groaned. James looked on in amazement. He quickly transformed and ran up to her and put his arms round her shoulders.

"Get rid of him!" the second voice hissed. Lily shrugged him off and ran again. But he caught up with her.

"Lils what's wrong?" he asked. She wriggled free and ran into the castle.

"The dark lord is coming to Hogwarts now! The one that killed your parents! Run! Hide!" the second voice, said.

"Where? Where shall I hide?!" she asked, she was frightened and her breathing was fast.

"Go to the dungeons, no one will find you there!" one of the voices said, she didn't stop to think which one. She ran to the dungeons and hid in the corner of a room.

James had just come into the castle and saw Lily run down to the dungeons. He knew that something was wrong, she'd become really snappy and had started insulting him when he joked about her having red hair. He was about to find her when Rachel Mainprize, a seventh year Hufflepuff came bursting through the main doors screaming "DEATHEATERS! IT'S A DEATHEATER ATTACK! THEY'RE HERE AT HOGWARTS! TELL DUMBLEDORE!" then she collapsed showing everyone the enormous slash in her side and there were pools of blood on the floor. Everyone who was there screamed. James tried to keep everyone calm but it was no use, there was utter chaos. 

James bolted up to Dumbledore's office but found Dumbledore talking to a painting on the second floor.

"Sir!…Dumbledore….deatheaters..They're here!" James panted. Bending over and putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"James, send everyone to the great hall, round up the seventh years and send him or her to the entrance hall along with the staff and I will meet you there" Dumbledore told him. James told everyone he saw to go to the correct places and found people to alert people in the other common rooms and he went to Gryffindor to round everyone up. 

They all went to the right places and James and the other gryffindors went to the entrance hall.

" Now I must ask you all to stay calm. The school is indeed under attack and we need to defend it until the aurors arrive. The ministry have been owled. Now James and Lily…Where's Lily? Where's Lily Evans?" Dumbledore asked looking around.

"I think I saw her go down to the dungeons sir" said James worriedly. 

"Then you should go and take Sirius, Remus, Katie and Vicky with you and do your best to find her before it's too late" Dumbledore explained. He looked around for others that were missing. There was Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Kate, Robyn, Chris and Peter he had a good idea where they were though but just didn't say anything.

Lily was terrified and was talking to the voices in her head.

"Where are the deatheaters?" she asked.

"Oh they won't bother you here," the second voice said.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked them.

"That would be telling wouldn't it mudblood" said the first voice. She was quiet for a while before asking; " do I know you?"

"SURPRISE LILY!" said Chris Lumistella as he burst through the door in his deatheater robes, closely followed by Kate and Robyn. 

"CHRIS? CHRIS! YOU'RE A DEATHEATER?" she shrieked. "How did you know I was down here?" he walked towards her. "You would have to have been one of the…you were one of the voices!" 

"How clever of you mudblood!" he smirked and laughed with Kate and Robyn. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for Sirius at this point. Poor Sirius, it would break his heart, he really loved Kate.

At this moment James and the others burst through the door and saw Lily being cornered by the deatheaters.

"Oi! You!" James shouted and they span around.

"CHRIS?" Katie shouted.

"KATE?" Sirius shouted.

"See I told you they were evil!" they both said at once.

"This isn't the right time guys!" Remus said.

"Aw, sweet Evans. Your friends have come to save you. Well they'll die in vain. But I'm sure they'll put up a good fight!" Chris advanced towards the group leaving Lily free. James tried to signal to her with his eyes but Chris spotted him. "Stop it Potter! Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted at Lily who froze James ran towards her. "Looks like we'll need reinforcement hey girls. Mosmordre" Chris shouted and a green skull flew out of his wand. Sirius shot a beam of purple light at Chris but he dodged it. Almost straight away they heard footsteps behind them and a dozen more deatheaters turned up. Chris was showing off and laughing with Robyn and Kate at how he'd dodged Sirius attempt. He was so busy that he didn't notice Sirius fire another beam of light at him and it hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor. Sirius went to join Katie and Remus who were firing random spells at the deatheaters.

Meanwhile James was trying to help Lily who was edging into the corner. She kept muttering "but I don't want to kill him! Please don't make me kill him!"

"Lily! Lily what's wrong?" he asked. She clutched her hands to her head and began shaking violently.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" she screamed.

"It's telepathy James! I recognise the symptoms!" Remus shouted who was still firing spells at the deatheaters who's numbers wee gradually decreasing.

"Oh right! Antitelepathmos!" James said. A pink light shot out of James' wand and encircled lily's head. It hovered for a while and then disappeared. Remus turned round to see if she was ok just as a deatheater said "silvarlamus" and it hit Remus. Being a werewolf he was allergic to silver and doubled up in pain he fell to his knees and then onto the floor. Lily and Katie screamed as they heard more footsteps along the corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing that you recognise

Chapter 19

A Great Loss

"Where's Vicky? Tell me where she is!" demanded Lily waking up everyone in the hospital wing. There were moans and groans of "shut up Evans I've got a pounding head ache" 

"Where is she?" whined Lily.

"I've told you a thousand times Miss Evans, I cannot tell you. Someone will be along shortly." Madame Coo replied calmly. Lily fumed in her bed. She couldn't wait for someone to come it would take ages.

The door opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore. "Good morning Miss Evans. I believe you want some answers. Ask me anything, I cannot guarantee the exact answer you are looking for but I shall do my best" he said.

"I want to know where Vicky is. She was there in the battle, where is she now?" Lily asked calming down slightly.

"She has been captured by deatheaters but we aren't sure where they've taken her yet. We have many people looking for her as we speak so please don't worry." Reassured Dumbledore.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?" she shrieked "how can I not worry? She' one of my bestest friends ever! Hurry up and find her!" shouted Lily. If anyone was still asleep they weren't now. Everyone was sat straight up in bed listening intently.

"As I said before you burst my eardrums Miss Evans, we have many people looking for her, so please be patient" repeated Dumbledore wearily. Lily stared at him and crossed her arms in defeat. She was angry and her face matched the colour of her hair. Dumbledore walked back out and thought, she's so sure of herself I hope she doesn't do anything to harm herself, that would be depriving the wizarding community of a powerful witch. 

"What's up Lily?" asked James.

"Vicky's not here, she's been taken by deatheaters. We've got to find her" replied Lily.

"Oh my god! They've got Vicky! We should already be saving her! Let's go" James panicked. They got out of bed and were followed by Katie, Sirius and Remus. Remus was very upset and was silently moody all day. Suddenly they heard "where are you going?" asked Madame Coo raising an eyebrow.

"Um…we're feeling much better now, so we're just going to go" improvised Remus. They were shocked; Remus had just lied to a teacher. That was a first. She wasn't so sure but let them leave because they seemed fine. They were also running out of beds to use. 

They quickly ran out and ran straight into Hagrid.

"Hi guys, how yer feelin'," he asked, looking concerned.

"Hi Hagrid, fine thanks…. erm we've got to go now. Bye!" said James waving to him, leaving Hagrid looking shocked. They all went to the common room and they met Kate on the way. She hadn't been charged with being a deatheater because she'd denied everything and they hadn't got the rights to use veritasium on her yet.

She was looking anxious and scared. As soon as Katie saw her she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips and glared at her. So did the others. They couldn't forget the sight of her fighting with the deatheaters. Sirius was furious. Why had he been so stupid? How could he not have seen it coming, all those times she had said she had something else to do? He had been stupid, and idiot to think she actually liked him.

"Sirius...please" started Kate.

"NO! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I can't believe you're actually one of them! I was so stupid! Me and you are through!" Sirius shouted. She looked as if she was about to cry. Sirius walked away.

"Sirius…listen please listen!" Kate sobbed whilst the others watched her in disgust.

"How could you! I knew you were up to something. Tell us where the deatheaters are. Tell us where Vicky is or we'll…." More sobbing by Kate interrupted Katie.

"No! I can't " he'll hurt me for betraying him! Leave me alone!" Kate tried to push past them but Katie blocked her. "Get out of my way Felton!" Kate said trying to muster a little of her Slytherin attitude, but it was lost she just sounded hopeless.

"No! Tell us where the deatheaters are and I will!" said Katie. Kate stared at her in defeat and then "petrificus totallus, petrificus totallus, petrificus totallus…." Kate didn't get chance to finish as Sirius had stunned her from behind. She lay motionless on the floor. Tears falling from her eyes. 

Sirius said the counter curse for Remus, Katie and Lily who she had cursed then bent down and undid the curse on Kate and whispered "tell us where the deatheaters are" she whimpered then mumbled "there at the old graveyard."

"How do you get to the old graveyard?" asked Sirius.

"You have to take a portkey. Just choose your object and say portus" she said through tears.

"Thanks" they said and quickly hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

"Portus!" James said pointing at a chocolate frog. "Are you ready?" they nodded. "On the count of three touch the portkey. One…two…. three" they all lurched forwards and were transported to the old graveyard.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to either the lovely JKR or Warner Brothers

Chapter 20

The old graveyard

They all landed in a pile on the ground of the old graveyard. They quickly scrambled to hide behind a gravestone.

"No! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Remus, Sirius, Katie Lily and James all looked to see where the voice was. They recognised it straightaway, it was Vicky. She was tied up in a corner of the graveyard in the middle of a circle of deatheaters. The deatheaters laughed at her cry and her feeble attempts to escape. They drank it all in hungrily. In the very front, standing away from the circle of deatheaters and Vicky stood Voldemort. The wizard 'who-must-not-be-named' every witch and wizard was become increasingly more terrified of him, he was the one who killed Lily and James' parents. Even his faithful deatheaters were afraid of him and his power. It was said that the only person that was more powerful than he was, was Dumbledore himself.

Voldemort stood high and mighty, his back turned away from the circle. He seemed lost in thought. Suddenly he turned around and James, Sirius, Lily, Katie and Remus all flinched. He was whiter than a skull with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. Beside him, coiled up was a snake. It patiently sat there looking evilly at everyone except its master. 

"Lucius, I want you to take Miss Black somewhere safe, she useful in our plan." Voldemort said in a cold, high-pitched voice. James gave Sirius a significant look. Lucius, it couldn't be Lucius Malfoy could it? How did he know Voldemort? They broke out of their thoughts as they heard Vicky's desperate voice.

"No! Leave me alone" get off me!" she screamed. She kicked and punched at Lucius but he was stronger than she was. He was dragging her away when she bit his hand.

"Why you little b…." he began but was cut off by Voldemort. "How could a little girl hurt you so bad?" he said sarcastically. Lucius chose not to answer and scowled away to himself.

James was forming a plan in his mind. If they made a diversion then two people could go and fetch Vicky and transport her back to Hogwarts using the portkey. But what diversion? He had it! It was a full moon tonight so Remus would turn into a werewolf. It would be very dangerous, very dangerous indeed but they had to risk it. He whispered the plan to the others. Lily looked unsure but finally agreed. James, Sirius and Remus would transform whilst Katie and Lily would get Vicky.

The clouds drifted apart and the glare of the full moon shone down on Remus. He transformed and Lily and Katie quickly went to hide so that they wouldn't get hurt. James turned into a stag and Sirius a dog. Together they could help to control Remus' actions. Remus suddenly let out a howl which made Voldemort stop in mid sentence, he looked puzzled. The deatheaters looked terrified. Suddenly Remus sprang out of the bushes and advanced towards the circle. They all scattered in different directions whilst Voldemort was shouting at them for being useless and brainless.

"You have wands don't you! Well shoot the damn creature then!" the deatheaters did as they were told but Remus was clever. He had the sense of a wolf and dodged the attacks and was advancing on Voldemort. Voldemort started to look scared but soon regained himself. He grabbed his wand and shouted "AVADA KEVAVRA!" Remus would've been dead if it weren't for James. He sprang to the rescue and pushed Remus aside. He wasn't hurt as the green light narrowly missed his head. 

Sirius was waiting in the clearing for Lily and Katie to come with Vicky. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw them supporting her, as her legs were hurt. Sirius signalled to James and Remus and they quickly hurried away. James and Remus went to hide and when Remus transformed back into a human they would return back to school. As they were leaving they could hear Voldemort screaming in fury at the deatheaters and telling them that they would pay for their stupidity.

Sirius transformed into human form and helped to carry Vicky. Lily turned a nearby branch into a portkey and they were transported back to the Gryffindor common room. Vicky looked shocked. Her leg was bent at an odd angle, her lip was bleeding and she had lots of cuts and scratched. She was also crying.

"I'm so sorry guys. Sorry for everything. I'm so grateful. I'll never forget what you did for me thank you so much" she managed to choke out through tears.

"Why don't you go to Madame Coo. I'm sure she'll be able to fix your leg" offered Lily making up for lost time.

"Could you help me? Where's Remus and James?" she asked looking puzzled.

"They had to stay behind because it's a full moon and Remus can't change back at will. They'll be fine" reassured Sirius. By now Sirius was thinking, he was wondering where Peter was. They hadn't seen him since before the battle. Knowing Peter he'd be hiding somewhere with lots of other rats. He decided not to mention anything because they had other things to worry about. 

They carried Vicky to the hospital wing and Madame Coo gasped at what she saw.

"What on Earth have you lot been up too?" she asked.

"Err… Vicky's broken her leg, can you fix it?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject, she didn't particularly want to tell anyone.

"Of course I can, bones only take a few hours to fix. Sit here Vicky, we'll soon have you sorted out. I'm sorry but the rest of you must leave, take this potion for your cuts and they'll disappear soon. Now go! My patients need their rest and…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Charlotte but we need to speak to these four please," he said.

"No, I'm afraid you can't Albus. My patients need their rest and it would not do to have them worrying about other things. Please leave her in peace" she answered firmly.

"It won't take much time. Now I wish to speak to them alone please." Madame Coo shook her head and left muttering under her breath.  
"Now I must ask you Vicky to tell me what happened" he said, Vicky looked unsure for a moment before beginning the story.

"Well I was injured from the battle and so I screamed for help. I was picked up by some deatheaters and they took me to see, to see he-who-must-not-be-named. Lucius Malfoy took me some where for use in future plans or something. He took me to a house. It was on a hill overlooking Hogsmeade. I was taken to a graveyard and tied up and then Katie and Vicky turned up and brought me back here." She said through tears.

"Do you remember any other deatheaters apart from Lucius?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"No, it was only Lucius' name he spoke" she said.

"Very well, you may now sleep and rest. I suggest you three go to Gryffindor tower and get some rest and I shall go deal with some things. Hurry along or Madame Coo will kill me. Thank you for telling me all that Vicky, it was very brave of you. Now go and rest!" he opened the door and disappeared. Sirius, Katie and Lily said goodbye and trooped up to Gryffindor tower. Vicky drank her potion and fell asleep not to be woken until the following morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR? No, didn't think so!

Chapter 21

Easter

Remus and James returned early next morning looking rough and tired. James couldn't concentrate through transfiguration, his favourite subject as he kept dozing off.

"Mr Potter, will you kindly wake up and pay attention. What has got into you today?" snapped Professor Dreamstone. James woke up and tried to concentrate, but it was no use, he was simply too tired. He fell asleep again and this time he saw himself. Except it wasn't him. The boy had a scar and green eyes, Lily's eyes. It was the same boy he'd seen in divination. This time though the boy was in divination and was falling asleep. Suddenly he started to scream and lay on the floor and was being peered at by everyone including Professor Trelawny who was excited. "Potter, Potter are you all right?" a voice was emerging from somewhere. He surfaced and stared at everyone. The only difference from his dream was that the teacher was Professor Dreamstone, not Trelawny. He grabbed his seat and continued as though nothing had happened.

"Are you alright Potter?" asked Professor Dreamstone looking anxious.

"Yes, I'm fine" he replied. She stared at him but decided against pressing on the matter further.

At the end of the lesson he was amongst one of the first people out. It was the Easter holiday and he was going to enjoy it no matter what.

"Hey wait up!" shouted lily. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had another dream."

"Are you staying at Hogwarts or are you going home?"

"Well since there's no one at home anymore I'm staying and so is Sirius, Vicky and Aries as they used to live with us"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Well Katie's going on holiday"

"And Remus is going home because of the moon"

"How's Sirius after the whole Kate thing?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"He'll live, he's very moody and silent at the moment though"

"Like Katie then. It must be a shock finding out that your boyfriend or girlfriend is a deatheater"

"Yeah, hey Lils, do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me tomorrow" she blushed and James smiled.

"Yes that would be nice," she said. They went up to the common room and split off to go to their dormitories. Lily felt light-headed and was suddenly nervous about tomorrow. She started to sort through her clothes in frustration, looking for something to wear. Anna and Sarah watched her with amused expressions.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I don't have anything to wear tomorrow!" she said.

"Well, how about you borrow my pink top," said Sarah.

"And my denim skirt" said Anna.

"And my shoes" said Sarah.

"Oh! And can I do your hair?" asked Anna looking eager.

"Yes thanks!" Lily said and went to bed as it was late. She slept with a smile and had undisturbed dreams.

The next morning James and Lily left Hogwarts early and went into Hogsmeade. They filled their pockets with sweets and James dragged Lily off to look at the latest broom, the Dreamchaser. After that they went to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"So, how's your revision going?" asked Lily unexpectedly.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Ok, I'm scare though, you've got to get exceeds expectations on everything to be an auror"

"What? You want to be an auror too? I never knew that! So do I!" James exclaimed happily. They had more things in common than they thought.

Later when they went back to the castle they saw Lucius with Kate and Robyn. Kate looked miserable. Poor Kate, thought Lily, Sirius was the first person to ever care about her and now she has no one.

Back in the common room James and Lily had decided to do their homework. James kept looking like he was about to ask Lily something but he didn't say it. Lily ignored him and got on with her essay about portkeys. Finally he said it. "Lily, will you go out with me?" she thought about it for a while before saying yes. James was ecstatic. He danced up to his dormitory whilst Lily finished her homework. She did it and left to go to her dormitory. Just as she went Peter came through the portrait hole. He had a job from Voldemort, but he had no idea how to do it without being detected.

The next few days dragged on and Lily and James became inseparable. They did everything together. Vicky had spent a lot of time with Anna and Sarah and Sirius was alone all of the time. He was hurt. First Katie had rejected him, then Kate was evil and now his best friend had left him. He was becoming depressed.

When the holidays past and lessons started again Lily and James were the latest couple but there was also Vicky and Remus. Sirius wasn't too happy about this at first but soon gave in. Katie was pleased for her friends but something was nagging her. That something was Sirius. Since the day of the ball she had become jealous and showed it by all of her sarcastic remarks. She would have no chance with going out with him now and it was her own entire fault. She was easily upset these days and cried all the time. No one cared for her and she cared for no one.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: as I once, maybe twice, maybe 21 times! Said before! Nothing that belongs to JKR is mine in anyway, so don't sue me!

Chapter 22

The night of the shrieking shack

No one wanted to go back to lessons after the holidays but of course they had to. The whole school was working extremely hard this term, as it was exam term. The whole school had exams and on top of that the fifth years had OWLs and the seventh years had NEWTs. Even James and Sirius decided that it was probably best to start paying attention in lessons and for them to actually do their homework. This wasn't much fun for the pupils but for the teachers it was like Christmas come early. They were having the time of their lives setting as much homework as humanly possible. They said that this amount was for the student's own good but Sirius reckoned that it was because they enjoyed being evil.

One particularly sunny Thursday all of the ten seventh years were sat outside. Vicky and Remus were sat next to each other and they were holding hands, which Lily thought was really sweet, but James and Sirius kept complaining and demanding to know what she had done with the real Remus. James and Lily were talking about aurors and NEWT grades. Sirius and Katie were both sat separate from the group and separate from each other, Katie was reading and Sirius kept pulling up bits of grass and then throwing them at the ground. Andrew Wood was talking with Anna and Sarah about which were better, muggle things or wizard things. They had covered sports and decided that Quidditch was a better game but muggle's had a better variety of sports and were now onto books.

"Well my friend read this muggle book called Harry Potter…" began Anna but was interrupted by James saying "someone mention my name?"

"No, there's this muggle book called Harry Potter but I reckon it was actually written by a wizard because it's got you-know-who in it. Well anyway, there's this boy called Harry and his parents, Lily and James" at this point Lily and James both started blushing furiously and Remus wolf whistled. "Can I continue? Thank you! Well his parents died when he was one so he had to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon…"

"NO! No son of mine is going to live with them!" Lily shouted interrupting Anna who was glaring at her now. "Sorry Anna, please continue"

"Thank you! He goes to Hogwarts and has two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and his archenemy is Draco Malfoy. Remember though, it's fictional, it's not the truth, it's not actually going to happen so don't worry. It's stupid because me, Sarah, Katie and Vicky aren't in it, Peter's a traitor and I almost forgot, Remus is a werewolf" at this last comment Remus went pale and suddenly became very interested in the ground. Lily was worrying about her death and James was imagining him and Lily'' wedding.

Sirius was the only one who noticed Snape come over.

"What do you want Snivellus?" he growled.

"Not much dogbreath" he drawled. Sirius was shocked, he didn't know did he? 

"Why did you call me that?" he asked.

"Sirius is the Dog Star. You don't know where your own name comes from! Sorry I forgot you were thick!" he laughed icily.  
"I'm not thick!" Sirius whined.

"Prove it" Snape, said in his almost silent slippery voice.

"I know where Remus Lupin goes once a month," he said proudly. The others went silent and watched.

"No you don't" Snape laughed.

"Yes I do! And if you want to find out go to the Whomping Willow tonight, take a branch and prod the knot to stop it moving and then go down the trapdoor and follow the passageway" Snape looked extremely pleased and left them alone. Remus looked outraged and stormed off Vicky shot a dirty look at Sirius and followed him.

"Nice one Sirius" said James very sarcastically. "Not only have you just betrayed a friend you've just basically got Snape killed."

"That was the whole idea, but I didn't mean to hurt Remus, it just kind of slipped out." Sirius said defensively. 

"You don't want Snape dead though. No one can deserve that, not even Snape." James said and left. Lily and the others followed and Katie moved to the other side of the lake to continue reading her book. Sirius felt guilty, very guilty. Thinking about it he didn't actually want Snape dead, it was a very tempting idea at the time but now.

That night James lay in his bed, he was restless and couldn't sleep. His mind was on more important things than sleep, he couldn't help but think of the events of that afternoon and how stupid Sirius had been. When he couldn't bare it any longer he resolved to at least try and rescue Snape, now there's a sentence he never though he'd say! He put on his invisibility cloak and crept out of school. He made his way over to the Whomping Willow. 

As he was walking he saw a flash and a rat leapt out of nowhere followed by the same gangly, redhead boy that he kept seeing in his dreams. He saw another flash and his vision returned to normal and he ran straight across the hard ground. He stopped with another flash and a big, black dog bounded on top of the messy black haired bespectacled boy. 

"Sirius?" James called out but there was another flash and the dog was dragging the red haired boy into the Whomping Willow by his leg. Another flash and the girl with the bushy brown hair got whipped by a branch from the Willow and something hit James, which, with another flash brought him back to reality. His cheek stung where the tree had whipped him. He had come right to it without realising it; the weird flashes had really disorientated him. He saw the branch on the floor, which meant that Snape had already turned up. James' stomach lurched as he thought that it might already be too late.

James prodded the knot and went down the trapdoor. As he walked down the dark dank tunnel he kept calling "Snape" but there was no answer. He ran all the way to the shrieking shack and saw a dark figure at the door.

"SNAPE! NO!" he shouted and the figure turned around.

"What Potter? You'd better not be wasting my time, I need to see where Lupin goes!" he said impatiently.

"You can't!" James said moving closer.

"And why not?" Snape said, his hand grasping the doorknob. 

"Because" Snape didn't listen. He opened the door and screamed at the sight before him. Before he could do anything a stag rushed out from behind him and knocked him over. It charged at the werewolf with it's antlers, the werewolf dug it's claws into the stag's shoulder. It calmed the werewolf down a bit before pushing Snape out of the door. Snape fell to the ground and looked up to see James Potter locking the door.

"Don't tell anyone," said James. Snape got up and glared at him but silently agreed to keep the promise. 

Both boys didn't say another word and went back up to the castle in silence. They separated when they had to go to different common rooms. James climbed through the portrait hole and heard the fat lady grumbling about 'silly teenagers' and 'night time wandering' he was surprised to see someone waiting for him. 

"James! Oh James! I was so worried! I don't know how but I knew you'd gone!" Lily cried hugging James. She noticed him wince and she looked at the wound on his shoulder where Remus had got him.

"It's just a scratch," said James noticing Lily "it happens all the time" he said wincing in pain.

"Stay here, I'll go and get some essence of murtlap, it'll help the pain" she rushed up to her dormitory and he obediently sat down. She came back with a cloth and a bottle. She poured some of the ointment onto the cloth and pressed it to his shoulder, he winced again. They spent the rest of the night in the common room. They talked for a while before Lily fell asleep next to him. That's how they were found the next morning, with Lily sleeping against James and James asleep with the cloth on his shoulder and they were both smiling happily.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I am not JKR

Chapter 23

The Quidditch Final

James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been training hard for weeks. The final was coming up, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Slytherin were angry that they were in last place, having lost every single match. James was nervous. Tom Chang had put a good side together, Tom Chang was an amazing seeker and with him and his keeper Laura Thompson they were amazing. Tom Chang was one of those people that you knew would play for England one day, so was Aiden Lynch but he was so clumsy that he might be dead before he got there.

The whole school turned out to watch the game. The Slytherins, of course, were supporting Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had decided to support the winner. Kate and Robyn were at the front of the stands in their PVC and fishnets. They were chewing and were surrounded by all of the popular Slytherins. 

James was nervous. He was pacing around in the locker rooms. He decided to have a last minute talk with his team.

"Right team! As you know this is my last year…" he began.

"And mine!" said Anna.

"Yeah and…" Andrew began but was cut off by James "ok, I know, it's not only my last year but everyone's apart from Alice's and Stephy's which means that we have to win! For me! Oh yeah and probably for Gryffindor too! Remember the plans and tactics and stuff! Come on! Let's go and win!" they walked out onto the pitch onto the screaming supporters. Everywhere you looked there were masses of red, blue, green and yellow. The sun was glittering in the clear, blue sky and there was little wind, perfect Quidditch conditions. 

"Here we are at the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" Katie commentated half-heartedly, she hadn't been herself for ages. "On the Gryffindor team we have Potter, Longbottom, Tonks, Black, Haigh, Wood and Reid and on the Ravenclaw team we have Richardson, Carr, Clark, Day, Walker, Thompson and Chang. Professor Green releases the Quaffle and it's snatched by Potter" she sighed. Vicky and Lily looked at her with sad faces. They wanted the old Katie back, the fun Katie, the no nonsense Katie, the totally hyperactive random Katie not the depressed Katie. 

The game was fast. The Gryffindor chasers weaved in and out of the other players with ease. They moved as one towards the goalposts. Tonks went to shoot but Laura Thompson blocked it and hit the Quaffle away with the tail end of her broom. It span away and was caught by Felicity Richardson. James was shocked; it should've easily gone in, she must be an amazing keeper. He knew that it was going to be a difficult match to win. 

James intercepted the Quaffle and passes it to Alice who in turn passed it to Tonks who shot and was blocked by Laura. Sirius and Anna were trying to knock people off their brooms and were at the moment concentrating on Laura, who looked very scared. Anna whacked a bludger at her and she did a barrel roll and hung on for dear life. The Slytherins booed Anna so she stopped and went to pester someone else. Sirius kept Laura occupied for a little while longer giving Tonks the opportunity to score twice moving the score up to 20-10. 

Stephy and Tom were both way above the game watching for the snitch. It was half an hour into the game and there had been no sight yet of the golden snitch. James was frustrated, this was one of the hardest matches he had ever played and that's a lot. They were finding it nearly impossible to score, so they were all relying on Stephy to catch the golden snitch.

"Well, isn't this exciting, nothing's happening" Katie commentated sarcastically. Those were famous last words because as soon as she's said them the snitch appeared. It buzzed in front of James and he signalled to Stephy who raced down immediately. Unfortunately Tom saw James too and followed Stephy. Tom, having the better broom, as at an advantage. James did his best and kept blocking him and Sirius and Anna went mad with the bludger. The rest of he players stopped to watch the two seekers battle it out. Stephy's head start had been just enough and she clasped her hands around the struggling snitch.

"Gryffindor have won the match and the cup! There's gonna be a massive party in the common room tonight!" said Katie sounding the happiest she'd been for weeks. And she was right there was a huge party in the common room. The teachers didn't even bother to try and stop them because they knew that it would be no use.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Chapter 25

Preparations

Life in Hogwarts was very relaxed with the exams out of the way and lessons considerably easier and there was hardly any homework, and none at all for the seventh years. In fact the seventh years' lessons had been cancelled. They did whatever they wanted, went wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. Mostly the Gryffindors hung around the Quidditch pitch where they had a lot of girls versus boys games. 

Lily kept worrying about her exams but everyone assured her that she'd do really well. At dinner one day Dumbledore suddenly announced that there would be a leaving school ball for the seventh years on Saturday night. Thursday being the day that he told them left all of Friday to go shopping. Sarah, Anna, Vicky and Lily were all really excited; balls meant two things dresses and dates. Vicky would obviously be going with her boyfriend Remus and Lily would definitely be going with her boyfriend James, they weren't going to have many friends when the other girls found out that two of the most handsome boys in the year were already taken. 

Katie didn't have a date and she didn't care. She didn't even want to go to the ball really, she wasn't in the mood. The others were making her go to the ball though and they kept assuring her that she'd have a good time, but Katie wasn't so sure. She finished her dinner and went back up to the common room, closely followed by Vicky and Lily. Anna and Sarah followed shortly after but Sarah forgot her bag and had to go back for it so Anna carried on by herself. Sarah picked up her bag and turned to leave but someone stopped her. They grabbed her arm and she span round. It was Andrew Wood.

"Um…Sarah? Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he stammered and went red. Sarah smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Yes of course I would!" she said and they went up to Gryffindor tower together. The other guys smiled and laughed, he had liked her for ages and had only just got the courage to ask her out. Remus and James already had dates but they were worried about Sirius. He never laughed or smiled anymore and he didn't seem interested in Quidditch or girls much anymore, his two favourite things. He had given his heart to Kate and she had ripped it in half and thrown it back at him, even the picture of her as a deatheater scared James and Remus.

That night in the Gryffindor common room the seventh years, minus Peter no one knew where he was, were all sat around the fire. Lily and James were talking, James would normally have been playing exploding snap with Katie, but she wasn't in the mood. She was sat there; expressionless staring at the fire with glazed eyes. Sirius was exactly the same. He now seemed to be permanently thinking he was probably making up for the seventeen years he had missed out on joked James. Remus was, you'll never guess, reading! And so was Vicky except no one actually thought they were reading it. Sarah and Anna were talking about Quidditch with Andrew.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he's so serious!" James began and Lily laughed silently to herself. "What? Oh no! Lily I'm being serious with this over used joke!" Lily laughed even more and after she'd calmed down said; "I know what you mean. Katie's exactly the same. She doesn't talk, sleep or eat and I haven't seen her laugh since Sirius started going out with Kate" she said earnestly.

"Yeah, that was a mistake" James rolled his eyes, Lily agreed and felt sorry for both Sirius and Katie. "Lily? You will go to the ball with me won't you?" he asked looking nervous.

"Of course I am!" she laughed at his relieved face. "So Remus is going with Vicky, obviously. I dunno who Sarah's going with yet…" 

"Wood" James interrupted.  
"Thank god! I wondered when those two were going to get together!" Lily laughed. "Anna doesn't have anyone…yet! But I know who she'd like to go with" she added slyly.

"Who?" asked James.

"Ben Summers" James' face was blank "tall, dark, Hufflepuff, friends with Diggory, keeper…"

"Ah I know who he is"

"Boys! Honestly! Mention anything remotely to do with Quidditch and they know it!"

"Well that just leaves Katie and Sirius," said James changing the subject. 

"Who make a great couple" Lily said.

"And should go together"

"And forget all this rubbish"

"And we should help them by telling them that the other one's interested" James said.

"Great plan!" said Lily and they both laughed.

They were all planning to go to Hogsmeade the next day. The guys wanted to go together and so did the girls. They weren't going to go at the same time though because they wanted to make it a surprise. All the girls were excited at the prospect of shopping, except Katie who was forced by the others. They kept telling her that Sirius didn't have a date but he was still getting robes, at the same time the guys were telling exactly the same to Sirius but said it about Katie. Sarah wasn't very good at the subtle thing though and kept just telling Katie to go with Sirius and put everyone out of his or her misery. 

They went to Gladrag's wizardwear where their friend Jessica Twizzle worked. Jessica was in her thirties and was friends with the five girls. She had graduated from Hogwarts and gone straight into wizard fashion. She designed most of the robes herself and had simply duplicated them.

They arrived at the shop and Jessica's head snapped up as she heard the familiar tinkle of the bell. Her face lit up as she saw them and she rushed ver to them.

"Hi you guys!" she smiled. "What's up Katie?"

"Nothing" she sighed.

" It's not nothing, I haven't seen you this down ever!" she said looking concerned.

"It's Sirius Black," said Lily.

"Yeah, I mean it is so NOT Sirius Black" she shrieked and folded her arms.

"But you want to go to the ball with him" said Vicky mischievously.

"No I don't!" said Katie.

"But he wants to go with you" said Lily smiling.

"No he…. really?" she asked and went silent. The others started talking and followed Jess upstairs. The corners of Katie's mouth twitched but she still refused to smile. 

They all went into the upstairs room where there were five changing cubicles. Jessica explained to them that she had decided to take on a little project and had designed them each the perfect dress robes. They all went into their separate dressing rooms and Sarah, Anna and Vicky emerged shortly after. Jessica grinned.

Sarah's robes were sky blue and it had swirly, silver, glittery patters on the under skirt. She looked really pretty in it. Ana's were lilac with dark purple sequins on it. Vicky's were silvery and had a blue sash and blue ribbons round the neck and sleeves.

"Katie? Lils? You coming out?" Anna called.

"NO!" they called back in unison.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" asked Sarah nicely. Slowly the curtain opened on Katie's cubicle and she dragged herself out and glared at the others. Her robes were red, she never wore red, and she hated it. It had wavy black lines around the sleeves and bottom. She still looked miserable but lightened up a bit when they smiled. 

"Lily?" Vicky called.

"I'm not coming out and you can't make me!" she said defiantly.

"Why not?" Vicky asked.

"Because" that was the best answer Lily could think of in the short period of time.

"We'll tell James that you like that muggle band Westlife and have posters all over your room!" Katie said and the others silently thanked her. She was lightening up now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do that!" she yelled and ran out to strangle Katie. But stopped as the others all gasped. The robes were green and had gold ribbons on them.

"See, I told you I didn't like them, I look like a Slytherin!" she whined.

"No you don't!" said Sarah.

"Stop being stupid Lily Evans, you know you look gorgeous!" said Anna bossily and they all laughed.

They thanked Jessica lots and lots and paid for their dress robes. She was happy and told them that she expected to see photographs! They laughed as they walked up to the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: finally! The last chapter! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: not mine lol

Chapter 26

The Ball

By the day of the ball Lily, Sarah, Vicky and Anna (who was going with Ben Summers) were all sorted. Katie wasn't. She hadn't got a date and she didn't want to go, but the others were making her. Sirius was the same. Even Peter had managed to get a date; some Hufflepuff called Jade Ritchie. For most of the day the guys hung around in the common room and put on their robes half an hour before the ball started. Whereas the girls spent the whole day in their dormitory, they only came down in the morning to get breakfast. They had lots of things to do like hair and make up. 

They guys got bored very quickly and started making exploding snap towers. Sirius couldn't be bothered and sat sulking in his chair. Anna was the only one who's date was from a different house so she came down first. Sarah was second and Andrew couldn't believe his luck. She laughed and they left. Sirius was looking bored and James and Remus were nervous and kept glancing at each other. Vicky came next and she walked over to Remus.

"Lily'll be down in a minute" she said to James who nodded appreciatively and then she said to Sirius "and Katie should be as well"

"Thanks" he said "I mean, what do I care!" and he went back to his sulking as Vicky and Remus left arm in arm giggling and talking. James was left alone. He was nervous, extremely nervous. More nervous than he was before a Quidditch match and that's saying something. What if she didn't want to go? What if, even worse, she wanted to go but not with him? What if… but James was interrupted from his wonderings when the door of the girls' dormitory opened for the fourth time that evening. It was like some cheesy love film for James. For him time stood still and a bright light emerged from the open door and in the middle of it was Lily. She looked like an angel and he could have sworn he saw wings and a halo. He looked at her dress robes they were green, like her eyes and they made them stand out even more and her hair seem even more red. She was different to all the other girls he'd ever been out with, she was naturally beautiful, and she didn't need make up to look stunning. 

Lily smiled that was the exact reaction she'd wanted. She walked down to James and kissed him on the cheek before linking his arm.

"Let's go then!" she said happily.

"Yeah ok!" James managed to stammer out.

"Oh yeah, and Katie says she's not coming down" she said to Sirius.

"WHAT! SHE'S NOT COMING DOWN? I mean, so what! I'm staying here have fun" he said miserably and sank back into his chair. 

James and Lily laughed and Sirius was left alone. He kept contemplating whether he should just go and get Katie, it would be more fun than being by himself and even if they didn't go to the ball they could just hang around here. He decided that he should go and get her and was about to shout to her up the stairs when something, rather someone distracted him.

Meanwhile, at the ball, most people had turned up. Peter had left the common room but not turned up at the ball, Anna and Ben were nowhere to be seen and Sophia and Tom Chang were also missing, Rita Skeeter had told everyone that they were in the broom closet on the third floor. James told her not to be so stupid as that is where Kate and Lucius were. Everyone laughed and Rita wrote something down, probably about James.

Remus and Vicky had decided to go outside and get some 'air' and James and Lily were dancing. James was getting jealous. Almost every guy was staring at Lily and he wanted to be the only one who was allowed to look at her. Lily was feeling the same. All of the other girls were eyeing James hopefully and Lily didn't like it at all. It did make her think how lucky she was though, that he was hers and not theirs. 

Suddenly the main doors opened. A green light shone out and there was lots of smoke. Three figures stood in the middle but all you could see was their silhouettes. They stood still for a bit before moving. It was Lucius, Kate and Robyn trying to make a big entrance. People didn't care when they found it was them, apart from the Slytherins who applauded them. Robyn went straight to the dance floor and started showing off her dancing skills to anyone who would watch and she gathered a crowd pretty quickly.

Remus and Vicky came back smiling and looking slightly flustered and they started dancing. James and Lily sat down for a bit to take a break.

"Um, Lily?" he started.

"Yes James" she said looking expectantly at him.

"Well, I was wondering, what's going to happen to us after we leave school?" he said looking really serious (don't laugh! It's a bad and overused joke that isn't funny and I actually being serious here. SHUT UP!) 

"Well, I don't know really, I know what I'd like to happen though" she said being equally serious.

"What's that?" he asked.  
"I'd like us to stay together, I don't want anything to happen to us because I love you James Potter"

"I love you too Lily Evans" and then they kissed. It was perfect and magical and there were fireworks going off in their heads. They smiled at each other and finally went to dance again.

In the common room Sirius looked up to see what the noise was. The door to the girls' dormitory door was slowly opening and Katie's head came out.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" she said surprised that there was someone here "why aren't you at the ball?"

"Probably the same reason you're not" he shrugged.

"What? You don't have a date and you feel thoroughly miserable?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much" he sighed. She came down the stairs and they went to sit down. 

"So did everyone else go?" she asked.  
"Yeah and they all seemed really happy," said Sirius. Katie felt a bit better when she found out that her friends were having a good time but she wished that she could to.

"Sirius?" 

"Katie?" they said at the same time suddenly and both laughed. After some persuasion Sirius asked first.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to go to the ball?" he said.

"What? By myself?" she asked, being very slow to catch on.

"No, with me" he said. She smiled and said that she'd love too. They both laughed and smiled for the first time in ages and felt much better, like a weight had been lifted off their chests.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Sirius asked on the way.  
"Same thing that you asked me!" she laughed. They reached the hall and went in. James and Lily started clapping and soon everyone else joined in, not the Slytherins though. Kate glared at them and Katie kept telling him to ignore her and eventually he did.

The last song of the evening was a slow one by the weird sisters. Lily and James were dancing, well slowly revolving on the spot. James had his arms round Lily's waist and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N: cheesy or what! Lol! I like it though! and I hope you did too!


	26. Author's Note

Authors note: I know I'm technically not supposed to do this but there are a few things that you should know. 

Me and one of my best mates Elaine wrote this story. We were so pleased with the outcome that we decided to write about their first year so that's in the progress at the moment, there's about 7 chapters up on fanfiction.net at the moment and they're going up all the time.

It will probably go on to form a whole septology as we have loads of ideas for their second year as well.

Most of the characters names in this story are just the names of people I know in real life so I would like to thank them for letting me use their names and say that I did change their personalities, quite dramatically in some cases for example Kate! LOL!

If you reviewed any chapter in this story or any of my other stories thank you very much!!

Katie


End file.
